<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Favor by Corrupted_Peaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899069">Stolen Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Peaches/pseuds/Corrupted_Peaches'>Corrupted_Peaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Blood and Injury, Breaking and Entering, Drinking, Drugs, Edging, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Sex in a Car, Smoking, Theft, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Peaches/pseuds/Corrupted_Peaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has always been rough for an Omega. <br/>It's cruel and aggressive.<br/>We get chewed up and spit out every day. <br/>And now we're here to take what we are owed.<br/>Time for the Alphas to pay their dues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summer Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Custom work based off original characters of mine and midnight smudge on twitter.<br/>They do art and write. Go check them out.<br/>https://twitter.com/midnightsmudge?s=09<br/>Hope you like it. Second chapter working to be released soon hopefully. </p><p>Constructive feedback welcome.<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/Corrupted_Peach?s=09</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The strong rhythm of my boots hitting the concrete echoes up, reverberating against the buildings rising up on both sides as I make my way to the Walked Tab. It's a small old time dive, but it's as good a job as any. It pulls in the money I need, and what little I have to make up, I get on my weekends down at The Kennel. It’s a swanky strip club a little bit off main street downtown. The target audience is Omegas. But all their scents getting all worked up can cause problems every now and then with passing Alpha and the occasional Beta. So I pop some suppressants on Friday and work bouncer duty for the weekend. My large build tends to dissuade all but the most aggressive of the Alpha and those that want a hospital bill. The headphones in my ears thrum away a soft lofi beat to go along with the casual mood that usually sits lightly on these casual Wednesday mornings. Having had the last two days off to recover from the weekend I'm raring and ready to go.<br/>
Lost in thought about the orders that will need to be placed and inventory that will need to be counted and ordered, or perhaps the echo of my steps and the music in my ears, kept me from picking up the sounds of quick slapping feet coming just around the corner till this streak of platinum blonde hair slammed into my torso. With an audible grunt of pain from the sudden stop the person in front of me, noticeably smaller in height and build, bounced back hitting the ground with a painful sounding smack.</p><p>“Hey why dont you watch where you’re goooohh...you’re really big.” Their voice goes from fierce to startled in a fraction of a second as soft grey eyes stare up at me through soft wisps of the prettiest hair I have ever seen drift in front of a pale, freckle covered face with pink pouty lips. Their eyes dart around my face as if looking for the words they wish to say, lips moving soundlessly as the scent reaches my nose. The scent of an omega. An omega that is on the run.<br/>
I can't help but scrunch up my nose against the strong acrid smell of fear in reflex. A scent so suffocating pours off this small body in such heavy waves that the acidic taste rests on my tongue prompting me to swallow hard and huff covering my nose with my hand.</p><p>“You stink.” I mumble without giving this small Omega any thought as to their feelings.</p><p>A bright red grows on their cheeks spreading up and across the bridge of their knows. Their eyebrows knit down in anger but before they are able to say anything in rebuttal the loud echo of multiple footsteps fill the approaching ally. the eyes of the omega widen with instant fear and I can almost hear their heart race as they scramble onto their feet and behind my back, gripping tightly to my leather jacket with a soft, possibly unconscious, whine.</p><p>“Look I’m sorry to drag you into this but don’t let them hurt me.” </p><p>“Drag me into what?”</p><p>The words no more leave my mouth before a group of three men round the corner and stop looking between me and the small omega behind my back. A moment of silence passes before the taller of the three, though still at least a head shorter than me, takes a step forward.</p><p>“L-listen man, we don’t have any issue with you. Just give us the little bitch and we’ll be on our way. Get 'em right out of your hair.” he says with a smile showing yellowed teeth with smaller but still sharp canines. </p><p>The soft sound of shuffling behind me draws a sigh as the small Omega moves to hide themself in the middle of my back before I easily pull free of their grasp and move forward towards the three men filling the vision of the one who stepped forward looking down my nose at him.</p><p>“How about you three turn around and leave and I won’t break your legs for making me late.”</p><p>A quiet growl vibrates in my chest as I push out a deep burning urge to protect, my scent burning like embers around the alley and the smile drops from the face of the beta as he takes a step back, eyes wide as the sounds of his backup running back up the ally clatter around the two of us. Clenching one fist my knuckles crack and pop as the muscles in my arm tighten pressing against the tight sleeves of my leather jacket. That's enough to send the man stumbling backwards before turning tail and running as well calling for his buddies to wait up. Satisfied I turn around and see the alley behind me empty, the small Omega gone without any sign of them beyond the lingering scent of fear that sticks to me like sap. </p><p>“I’m gonna have to wash this jacket now.”</p><p>Shaking my head and taking a deep breath I make a point to pull back in my scent and head back on my way slipping my headphones back in and turning back on my music. Though with the light mood of the morning ruined, I pull out my smartphone and opt for something a bit heavier. </p><p>Slipping my key into the brass colored deadbolt on the door I twist and with the heavy thunk of the bolt slipping free I give the door a soft ram forcing the slightly warped oak out of the frame and open into the dim bar. Making a mental note to get the door replaced for the millionth time as I push it closed I slip off my coat and using the dim light of the morning sun feeding in through the shutters in soft rays dust dancing across the beams I make my way back through the room to a small hallway leading behind the coolers of the bar and back a little bit to a just large enough office. The desk built into the wall saves some space and leaves enough room for a coat rack, some file cabinets and a single stool with a safe built into the floor under the desk itself. Tossing the coat up onto the rack I lean down under the soft stained finish desk and punch in the code to the safe. There is a loud clack as the mechanism releases and I pull the heavy steel and lead door up and bring out the bag from last night's check out and counts of profits for the day as well as the ledger also kept in the safe. I always come in a few hours early on Wednesdays to balance the books and make sure all is in order. Though it's been years since anything has been more than a few dollars off at most. Setting the bank bag on the desk another wave of the scent clinging to my jacket catches my nose knotting up my stomach again. With a grumble to myself I head out into the bar area and snag some bags from down by the trash can. Pulling the jacket off the rack I stuff it down into three layers of trash bags and then knot it off holding my breath a bit as I press the air out of it to keep my stomach from doing another flip due to the stench. Once all tied off I drop the bundle of bags down into the safe pushing the door over with my foot. It slams back down with a loud crash that reverberates around the office for a moment followed by a thunk as the lock automatically falls back into place. Shifting the stool over and sitting down I spend the next hour or so going over the funds of last week keeping detailed notes in the ledger as I go and counting out the money from last night. Satisfied that all is right I open the safe again and pull out the bag with the jacket inside and drop the ledger back inside before closing it again and heading out to the front again before stepping out into the morning sun yanking the door back into place I lock it again and set off down the street for the bank.</p><p>The crisp autumn breeze flowing through my hair does well to wash away the rest of the tension from the morning and I quickly find myself lost in thought about the small soft Omega sitting on the ground in front of me not two hours ago. My mind starts building the image of her that my base instincts took in. The remarkably long near white blonde hair framing soft angles of her face. Those soft pink lips quivering ever so slightly as the soft red raised in his cheeks from my comment,  those soft high cheekbones covered in pale flawless skin aside from the freckles that dance across them and over the bridge of their nose. But what I really got lost in was those eyes. Deep and grey, full of emotion and secrets. Overflowing with longing and a hint of spite. That soft muted grey, same color of the storm clouds that I regularly find myself staring off into. The small glint of desire that rolls through my body shakes me back to awareness with a shiver down my spine.<br/>
Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I run my fingers through my hair, long on top and shaved short on the sides, looking around to get my bearings. I've walked straight past the bank by at least two blocks. With a sigh I turn and continue forward content to hit the bank on my way back. Pulling up my phone I make a reminder to call my doctor about getting my suppressant order refilled before turning a corner and heading down an alley to a small hole in the wall dry cleaner.<br/>
The small shop always smells way too heavily of incense for my taste but this is the only place I trust with my stuff. A soft jingle sounds from the door as it pushes past a small silver bell hanging just above the entrance as I enter bringing a small mousy woman from the back. The wearing of time very evident on her face in the deep wrinkles set into her skin but her warm smile and pleasant nature always makes her guests feel welcome.</p><p>"Ah, good morning Koga my dear." She slips from around the counter to come greet me, the gentle melody of her voice bringing a smile to my face. "You're early this month. Something must have happened. Tell me, what can I do for you love?"</p><p>With a slight shrug I hold up the bundle of bags in my hand with the jacket buried deep inside. "I had a run in with a scared Omega. Well, more they ran directly into me. Poor girl just bounced right off." Handing the bags over I work my hand into the somewhat tight pocket of my jeans to fish out my wallet. "Seems she had made some tough guys mad. Reeked of fear all over and it's stuck to my jacket since they decided to use me as their hiding place."</p><p>Taking the bag from my hand she gives me that all too common concerned look. That 'I wish you would stay out of trouble' look of a worried grandmother listening to her grandchild tell her a story of danger. A soft scent of worry fills the room for a moment though the heavy smell of incense stamps it out quickly. Rubbing the back of my neck softly and looking away I shrug and continue the explanation.</p><p>"There were three of them. And she looked so scared. I realize I have no idea why they were after her. But...I dunno.  She was really pretty...and soft...and those eyes…" a shiver runs up my spine again covering my skin in goosebumps as I blink back to reality and clear my throat. "Anyway they backed down without me even having to do anything but flex a bit. So it's fine."</p><p>With a shake of her head and a deep sigh the older woman turns and heads back behind the counter and to the register. We exchange small pleasantries about everything else as the order is rung up. Once everything is covered I pay for the service and see myself out checking the time on my phone. Ten am. I needed to get back soon and start setting up to open. At a bit of a brisk pace I quickly make my way back to the bar stopping at the bank drop box to make the deposit on the way. Back inside the bar, now well lit by spaced lights hanging from the ceiling, I busy myself snagging utensils for the well and checking cooler stock to make sure all that might be needed is at hand and go ahead and bring two back up kegs from the cooler in the back. Slipping on my half apron and snagging a few pens I flip on the open sign and prop the door open slightly to let in the cool breeze of the day bringing fresh air into the old building. It only takes a few minutes before the regulars shuffle in. Same time every day and always with a new story. I listen to one of the men tell me about the massive marlin he caught yesterday with great vigor as I make his usual drink and set it down in front of him knowing good and well that his card puts him here all day yesterday and that the only thing he more than likely fishes for is the olive in his martini. But it makes him happy to tell them and it's always amusing. After spending some time listening to the old men bicker I excuse myself to the other end of the bar pulling up the news for today on my phone. </p><p>
  <i>bout what I was expecting...</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Another assault. The world is changing and things aren't nearly as bad as they used to be. A new wave of social rights activists swarmed the world a few years ago demanding equality and accountability. Those first couple years were bad. Worst I've seen in my time. More murder and riots then I would have ever liked to read about. Eventually laws started coming into place and the authority finally got a handle on the worst of the violence. These new laws were to protect those that had been used and viewed as lesser or property for so long. To bring a level of accountability to those that considered themselves better than all the rest. As a step to cut down on sexual crimes, a wide spread spressant mandate was passed where all people of all presentations must keep control on their instinct. Throwing your scent around to get an Omega to submit wasn't cool anymore. A new level of respect and consent was required and personally I think the world is better for it. But it's still a fresh wound. The old school Alphas and the high and mighty are still stubborn and tend to hold their ground of superiority as it crumbles away under them. Beta still struggle to get jobs over bare minimum and the Omega are still treated like meat and eye candy. I think they have it worst. This is the third assault just this month, and it seems this omega didn't survive. Sometimes I hate this town.</i>
</p><p>A slap on the bar top Yanks me out of my thoughts as a tall woman with a short fauxhawk blinks at me, a soft smile on her lips.</p><p>"Say, you know where someone can actually get some service around here? Seems the owner of this bar is off in lala land today." She gives me a soft wink of her emerald green eyes and plops down on the stool at the counter knocking on the well worn cherry oak top with her knuckles.</p><p>Crossing my arms across my chest I push up to my full height. "Look I don't know who the hell you think you are, but we don't serve your kind here."</p><p>A heavy clash of burning cinders and ozone scent the area around us in a noiseless battle of dominance. Silence settles in the far end of the bar where the two older men, well into their glasses, have stopped bickering to watch the exchange as the tall woman stares me down with a wicked grin.</p><p>"Oh come on Koga, you still mad that pretty little thing came home with me and not you? Or is it that I beat you at arm wrestling?" Her voice has the smallest hint of amusement as she cocks her head to the side.</p><p>"You didn't WIN Rook. You kicked me in the shin. Your victory is forfeit. And that pretty little thing was probably gone before you even woke up." Flipping her the bird I reach into the cooler and grab her the typical. A high shelf blue label. Popping the cap off I slide the beer to her. </p><p>"Ahhhh come on a win is a win. I like to think of it as strategy." She pauses taking a pull from her bottle. "And besides, what does it matter if she was gone in the morning. That sweet Beta can take care of herself and got what she wanted. Which...if you missed it, wasn't you and your little bike."</p><p>Giving her a dismissive wave I head down to the other end of the bar refilling the drinks for the two fish gulping away at the cups like they are their lifeblood and grab another blue label on my way back.</p><p>"It was strange having a Beta in the club for the show" I say, slipping the empty bottle away and replacing it with a stern 'slow down' look. "We don't get them very often. "These new laws and mandates are pulling out all the rare birds that were just too scared before I think. It's nice."</p><p>"It is. People are finally starting to find those little spots they can belong." Rook nods with a smile "and sometimes that happens to be my bed over yours." </p><p>With a sigh I shake my head and lean back against the coolers. "You know, speaking of rare ones, I think I might have seen the prettiest person to ever cross my path this morning...and I can't seem to get them out of my head."</p><p>After some goading of being 'in love' and 'true mates', Rook let me tell her about the person I saw this morning and explain the situation as far as I understand it. With a brief conversation about it the lunch rush came in and she excused herself while I busily handled the bar and kept the two usuals topped up and happy. The happy ones always left the best tips. The hustle kept up its usual pace for a couple hours and then slowed to a crawl till the evening crowd would come in. being a smaller bar our max capacity was low enough that even on a busy packed night it was still mostly manageable by one person. I tried my best to keep a relaxed atmosphere and not get any of the big party animals in. the last thing I needed was to have to replace tables and chairs because some stupid young Alpha decided he was hot shit and starts a fight. So we tend to get salary men. Up tights in a suit looking for a quiet place to drown their sorrow in a beer before they go home to their overly priced condo or their swanky top of the tower bachelor pad. It also works in my favor a little. I regularly send lonely little Omega men to The Kennel for some eye candy. That usually solidifies them as pretty regular customers. Especially if one of the boys or girls puts on a really good show. Moving around to clean up after the small pop of business I smell him before I hear him. That distinct smell of cloves filters through the air around me.</p><p>“You know very well that I hate it when you do that Lirn.” I say standing and turning around to look down at the young mop haired Beta standing not a foot behind me still making small grabby hands at where my ass was.</p><p>“You know one of these days I’m just going to get brave and grab myself a hand full of that.” He gives me a cheeky smile and moves over to the bar hopping up onto a stool. “I am honestly surprised every time you don’t hear me with that keen Alpha head of yours. Must be that loud little tinker toy you run around on out back.”</p><p>Rubbing the bridge between my pointer finger and thumb I half sit on a table. “You know good and well that isn’t true. You’re just a sneaky little shit. You have been since the day I met you.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah whatever. So how was the open? Smooth I assume since I am so good at closing.” Knocking on the top of the bar and spinning around on the stool he shoots me another shit eating grin.</p><p>“Yeah it went fine once I actually made it inside.” </p><p>Glancing around at the empty bar, the regulars having left a few hours ago to go sleep off their limit, I shrug and proceed to fill him in on the events of this morning. He spends the whole time studying his shoes making it near impossible to gauge his reaction till the end when he snickers and leans back against the bar laughing like I had just told a joke.</p><p>“You had to wash your jacket over some scared little tart? That you, for no right reason, got defensive over?” He breaks into another fit of cackling running a finger along the underside of his eye as if to wipe away a tear. “That’s rich. How is it you can have the most uneventful week job there is and still manage to find drama?”</p><p>I shrug as he hops off the stool and raps his knuckles on a table heading towards the door. “Well I was just checking in. If I knew I was going to get your life story I wouldn't have. Anyway I’ll be back for that ass grab later.”</p><p>He’s gone before I can say anything in return leaving me sitting on the table unaware of what to really do with myself at this point aside from head behind the bar and clean some glasses and wait for the night time rush to roll in.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon dragged. Business on weekdays was never very heavy. A little after five small groups of older men and women started coming in. Various Alphas. The corporate world is still heavily dominated by them keeping those they feel are "lesser" quelled under their thumb and forcing them into the lower end jobs that none of them want to do. Mail room and stuff like that. Package running. You know, general grunt work that is far harder than their pay level should entail. It doesn't take long before the bar is mostly full. With it being a Wednesday it's actually a bit busier than expected with only a few big tops empty and a bar stool or two.<br/>
Twirling a bottle in a usual show talking to some high up corporate female Alpha the side of my eye catches the hint of that soft flowing almost white hair and causes me to almost drop the bottle gaining me a giggle from the woman I was trying to impress. </p><p>"What's the matter dear? You see someone you like?" She says in a sing song teasing way leaning back on her stool slightly</p><p>"That's blonde. That's the second time I've seen her today and well...the first time wasn't exactly a good time. And now they walk into my bar?" I set the bottle back below the bar watching the Omega walk away with two of their friends and pick a table</p><p>"Oooooo they have nice hair. And those legs look pretty strong too." She sits back forward on her stool swirling her drink in her hand. "Sounds like trouble though. These damn Omega are getting pretty ballsy these days. I just don't understand why…."</p><p>I've stopped listening.<br/>
<i>Why is this girl in my bar? What's so special about today that keeps them showing up? Have I just never noticed them before? They really are pretty small. </i></p><p>At this point I've zoned out again. Watching the blonde sit at the table and smile and laugh I'm snapped back to reality with a hand waving in my face. Blinking a few times I look down to see a woman. Maybe five foot if she tippy toed, bright green eyes swimming with the electric signs of being a troublemaker and a short pixie cut of pure white hair that must be dyed. She's dressed in short shorts and a band shirt with what look like biking shoes on. staring at me with a shit eating grin that seems hauntingly familiar they hop up onto a stool and rest their below on the bar top pillowing their soft cheek in their hand seeping off the ever so slight hint of plum wine filling the immediate area around her with a soft attractive scent as a signal she is open to receive company.</p><p>"Hey big guy. I know they are pretty and all that but could we maybe get some drinks? I promise you can watch them drink it all you want to." They give me a wink and laugh</p><p>"Oh. Yeah. Sorry I wasn't staring I was just uh lost in thought there and uh...drink. Right." I can feel the soft burn on my cheeks rubbing the back of my neck softly. "What uh...what can I get for you?"</p><p>I take their drink order and hand them over looking into my well behind trying to seem busy as I watch them head back to the table out of the corner of my eye. Naturally the small white haired one who smells of plums probably told her friend all about it. Because they all had a good laugh before all glancing over at me and then going back deep into conversation. Moments later I am pulled back into serving the rest of the night glancing over every now and then to check on the table where one or more of the women seems to always be missing but keeping them set on drinks all the same as steady orders come in from various Alphas trying to win them over with booze. As unimpressed as they seem I still bring them the drinks. The third one is a few inches taller than the one with the green eyes. A very short soft and remarkably thin girl wearing a pastel flowing dress decorated with a slight floral pattern, her strawberry blonde hair back in a braid that lays softly over their shoulder framing their soft features in a beautiful way that makes their sweet smile and earthy pine scent that much more pleasant when they look to greet me with sharp eyes keen and aware, a deep moss green that seems to see into my very soul taking in my entire life in one glance.</p><p>"Good evening ma'am. These drinks are from uh…." I give a glance around the bar for whichever group is staring me down at the moment, no longer able to keep track of which of these desperate men are throwing their money to these women, spotting a younger group across the room watching me intently and expectantly. "Ah. Those fine gentlemen over there. Also I'm afraid after these I'm going to have to cut you three off. Please see me about your tab whenever you're ready."</p><p>The woman's smile broadens a bit more and she gives me a soft nod "that's quite alright sugar. I understand completely. A fine man like you must take his job very seriously. We'll be up there in just'a few. Be a peach and just set those on the table for me. Thank you so much."</p><p>Smiling despite myself I set the drinks back down on the table and head back to the bar. About half way back I am hit with the most intoxicating scent ever as the blonde from my morning event slipped past me on the way back to her table from somewhere else in the bar. A scent practically dripping honey onto my tongue in a field of wildflowers. I feel the heat on my cheeks flair again as my mouth salivates in longing the savory waves of flowers and honeycomb filling my lungs sending the pulse in my veins into overdrive. With a shudder I quickly make my way back behind the bar trying to adjust my apron, as casually as I can, before stepping forward standing closely to the bar a soft glow still resting on my cheeks as I work to force casual conversation with the couple in front of me while keeping the burning embers of my scent wrapped tightly to my body lest it burn the whole bar down.</p><p>After about ten minutes the heat had all but disappeared from my core as Lirn slips back into the bar a clove cigarette resting between his lips as he strolls over to the bar and hips up on a stool and instantly in that way he does strikes up a conversation with both people beside him quickly getting smiles and laughs as I head down to take his order.</p><p>"Why do you smoke those nasty things? Also I didn't actually expect you back here today. Don't you have a life?" I say leaning on the bar.</p><p>"Sure sure, says the man with two jobs and just as many friends. And they make my otherwise unimpressive scent more noticable. I'm just stacking the deck." With a wink he glances around the bar. "You have quite the crowd in...here... tonight."</p><p>His speech falters and his smile falls as he spots the table of blondes sipping at the last set of gift drinks they received. After staring for a moment he turns back with that million dollar smile back on his face.</p><p>"That's my kid sister. Let me get a whisky sour champ, I need to go talk to her."</p><p>With a shrug I make him the drink and hand it to him. He tosses money on the bar for it and is off the stool before I can argue about it. I'll just put it in his check later this week. Watching him wander to the table it becomes clear why I recognized the small ones smile. They look shockingly similar. He blends in among them much to the ire of many a group around and I go to start pre-closing. A soft hand draws my attention up from what I'm doing. Pale skin and finely cared for nails. Looking up my breath catches in my throat as I stare straight into those cloud grey eyes hiding a deep storm inside them. Looking over my face there is a small hint of recognition.</p><p>"You're that Alpha. The one I ran into this morning." They half sit on a stool and lean onto the bar. "I was pretty sure I hit a wall with how built you are. Anyway thanks and all of that. I'd like to pay out please."</p><p>I nod gently, taking a moment to find my breath again and pull their tab up in the computer. "Koga. My name is Koga. And you're welcome." I blink at the screen a few times noticing that the only drinks they ordered tonight was the first round. "Why...uh...why were those men after you? And if I may, what's your name?"</p><p>With a dismissing wave she slides fully onto the stool. "I might have said something considered rude by Beta men with small scent glands and even smaller dicks." She lets out a small giggle at the confused look on my face. "I'm Blossom. And my tab is…?"</p><p>She makes a small rolling motion with her hand as a cue for me to finish the sentence, but all it does is distract me with the scent gland on their wrist leaving me to stutter through my thoughts again.</p><p>"Uh..it's a-about twenty. Or uh. Not about. Uh eighteen sixty seven." I can't help the heat that raises on my cheeks as they cock an eyebrow at me and drop two twenties on the bar with a smile slipping off the stool.</p><p>"Keep the change."</p><p>Before I can respond She's already off and gathered her group, now including Lirn and they head out the door with the cheeky Beta turning to wiggle his eyebrows at me and shoot me finger guns before he slips out of sight. </p><p>Taking a deep breath and a moment to bring my mind back to heel I make the last call and begin the slow process of closing out tabs for the night. Seems every male Alpha and even some of the females have at least one drink that went to Blossom and the other mystery Omega. Blossom. Their name brings me back to that scent. Sweet and soft with hints of honey hidden in a lush grassland in the middle of bloom. Shaking my head before I can get too lost in them I stuff those feelings down for later the beast at my core notably dissatisfied with how the interaction ended so abruptly.  As I continue to cash the drunkards out the last group to pay shuffles up. Two men, probably mid to late 40s, one leaning on the bar for support while the other one gets his best to put on a sober face as he stands there, hands in his pockets clenched tightly as he slowly rocks back and forth his cheeks bright pink along with the tip of his nose.</p><p>"S'thay...you din have sthumbody turn in a watch? Did ja?" The man says leaning more on the bar "I..I..I..couple's sworn I had it wiff me today. Nice. High end. No?"</p><p>Shaking my head and pulling up my phone I call these two a cab. "No I'm afraid not. I'd say check around your table while you wait for this cab I'm ordering you."</p><p>He nods about four too many times and then wavers back to the table searching for his lost watch as his friend stays in place in fierce concentration just to stay standing in what he believes to be perfectly normal fashion. </p><p>Hanging up with the cab the man stumbles back to the bar. "No it's not there. I looked. At least uh...at least once."</p><p>I chuckle softly and nod. "Okay. Well, I'll check the cameras tonight. See if you brought it in. If it's here I'll find it. Drop in when you come to get your car and I'll tell you what I find." I write a little reminder on a business card for the bar and hand it to the man. "Now, your cab should be out front and it's paid for up to twenty dollars. So get home safe gentleman and come see us again. </p><p>With them gone and the front door wedged back into it's frame I start closing. Pulling out my small black ear buds and slipping them in I flick through my music till I find my favorite chill beats and hit shuffle. The loud vocals and heavy beat of the band Bad Betas fills my ears as I ditch the apron with a weighted and well practiced toss landing it behind the bar before slipping into the back to snag the cart for dishes and pull it out to the front. Making my way to each of the tables to clean the trash, clear any cups, wipe it down, and pocket any money left as a tip that didn't make it to the jar on the bar. As well as keeping an eye out for any lost items to be put into lost and found. Taking special care to look for the very expensive high end watch that has gone missing. A soft fog slowly starts to settle over my mind as I move about the bar. My thoughts start to wander to the young woman. Blossom. Those soft lips with the slight pout. Those sharp cheekbones decorated with a sprinkle of freckles. How gentle their hands looked as they tapped their finger on the bar lightly. My music shifts to the next track with a loud screeching bellow at the start before a thick base drop snapping me into focus with a start as I realize I've stopped at the table they were at. Shaking my head softly and reaching up wiping the small bit of drool off my chin. Pushing the beast inside my chest trying to claw its way up and out of me I drop what I'm doing and head to the office and yank open the top drawer of one of the file cabinets. Pulling out a small metal can with a label on it that reads <i>'Clearasol: neutralize unwanted scent marks in seconds!'</i> Giving the can a soft shake I head back into the bar area and take one last deep breath despite telling myself I wouldn't.</p><p>As the air fills my lungs with that addictive scent my mind drifts off to a distant memory of summer long since past. To the fields of my childhood home with my parents before I moved to this country. The soft flowing waves of wildflowers coating the hillsides of my home town. Of days spent laying in the sun reading and night spent looking into the stars. The sweet honeycomb back notes sit softly on my tongue, saliva instantly flooding my mouth with desire. A desire of belonging and a need to bite. Deep seeded longing settles into my chest as a slow burning ember mingles with the soft flowers bringing to mind a wildfire eating away at the food it hungers for. Devouring it till it is all consumed. A knot at my core, my hand subconsciously rubs at the front of my well fit jeans now too tight and squeezing on my crotch. Dropping the can to the floor with a loud clatter, I grip the table to steady myself my tongue lolling out of my mouth drool dripping with soft pats against the table top. Mind running wild with the sound of liquid dripping onto the hard wood of the table a beautiful image flooded into my mind. The soft body of Blossom laid out on the table knees propping a soft plush pale ass up. Slick dripping from them as they whimper and beg to be fucked. My hand working of it's own will at this point has yanked my shirt up locking it tightly in my teeth and with one quick motion unbuttoned and slid my pants down. The heavy weight of my twitching cock resting in my palm, I gently massage the tender skin running my thumb softly over the tender slit at the tip coating my thumb in precum. A soft growl vibrates through my chest as I inhale deeply again pulling in more of the sweet drowning scent sending my mind into another loop of those soft plush lips wrapped tightly around my tip slowly pushing into that warm mouth. My grip tightens on the table making it creek quietly as soft pap of my hand hitting my base fills the space. My imagination fueled by the decadent flavors of an Omega I've hardly met yet long to know deeper. To protect. To cater their every desire. To consume every fiber of their being in my scent.<br/>
To mark.<br/>
To claim.<br/>
<b>mine</b><br/>
There is a loud crack of wood as a muffled moan pushes past the fabric clasped tightly in my mouth as heavy strings of seed splatter heavily across the table top. Panting heavily and releasing the table small splinters of broken wood drop to the floor with quite thuds. A soft breathy 'Fuck' is all I can manage. With nothing else on hand I'm willing to use, my shirt is yanked over my head as a hasty cleaning of the table is done. Leaning down I grab the can still laying on the floor and spray it heavily through the whole of the bar. Throwing the simple back tshirt into the trash along with the now empty can I make my way back to the office grabbing the register drawer on the way. Dropping the drawer onto the desk it hits with such a clatter it makes my ears ring before I grab the door and slam it shut anger with myself starting to boil under my skin. Behind the door rests a small medicine cabinet. Opening the door I snag out the small orange pill bottle of rut suppressant and pop the last two in my mouth, swallowing them dry despite the unpleasant feeling in my parched throat. Mumbling to myself about getting more I shove the large bottle into my tight pocket.</p><p>Pulling open the drawer that contained the can of Clearasol I dig into the back and pull out one of the spare shirts kept in the office just in case of accidents. The only one that will fit unfortunately is a light blue one with some anime neko girl in not so many clothes logo for a club downtown that lasted all of three months before getting raided as a heat den. Grabbing a thick black marker I cover the name of the place before pulling the shirt on with a sigh. Sitting down on the stool I take the time to run through the numbers for the day. The pay out is really high for a Wednesday. Going over the paperwork one more time and the numbers seem right. Best I can chalk it up to is the three ladies getting all the attention from the wealthy men. At that thought my mind lands back on the watch. Dropping the pay bag into the safe I head out or the office and down a little bit to a small door, pulling out my keys as I go. I slip the key into the lock and duck down through the door that I always sell off as just a water heater closet. </p><p>The room is small. Smaller than the office. Sitting in the corner is a small server with its fans dutifully wirring away keeping the heat from building up, and a small desk with a monitor mouse and keyboard. Pressing the power button to the screen I sit and shake the mouse lightly back and forth purely out of habit as I wait for the bright blue light to show up. Clicking the login button muscle memory takes over as I type in the password and quickly navigate to the recording of today. Using the trackpad built into the keyboard I rush the time forward to the start of the night rush. With a press of a button I bring up all cameras and set the record playing at 1.5x speed waiting for the men to enter.</p><p>Catching the eye of the two alpha coming in I cut the play and using the trackpad, continue the feed following the men through the bar till I can catch sight of the man in question's wrist.</p><p>"Yep. Definitely had the watch on." I say out loud to nobody "it's an expensive one too. Now then, where did he lose it."</p><p>Switching back to normal replay speed I start watching carefully. An hour passes. Nothing. Watch still on his wrist as the men are about three drinks in. That's when the trio comes in. The smallest one in the lead. The resemblance is instantly noticeable. They have the same walk. That slightly shifty 'I'm here to cause trouble' walk. Right behind them is the sweet one, I think they might be somewhere from the south. And bringing up the rear is the bane of my day, Blossom. Watching myself fumble the bottle on camera I can't help but blush a little at the fool I look before going back to watching the group. They split. Two of them getting a table as Lirn's sister came to get drinks. The only ones they would end up buying all night. Clearing my mind of them I force my focus back on the men picking up speed through the record again. About two thirds through the night I caught it. Blossom had made her way over to their table. Half sitting on the man's lap, his hand holds directly on her ass. The beast inside me raged in an instant over this trouble maker. This stranger. This not mine Omega. This distraction. I bite down on the inside of my mouth to quell the rage building in my core, unjustified but heated all the same.  The taste of copper coats my tongue as my teeth pierce the soft skin clamped between them and I continue to watch. She sits there, laughing and talking soundlessly, his hand rubbing softly across her rump. Then in the moment she goes to get up when pulling his hand away gently she slips the watch clean off his wrist palming it perfectly as she makes her way back to the table and there is no sign of the watch the rest of the night.</p><p>Completely dumbfounded, I watch the event unfold at least half a dozen more times before backtracking and watching closely, the non-emergency number for the police sitting on my phone ready to dial. Every table they visit...no. not every table. Watching the night flow from when they come in to when they leave over and over. The talk with Lirn. The looks they share. The concern on their faces. Over and over until I think I finally understand. </p><p>Watching the tables they go to carefully, it seems likely that the only ones they are stealing from are the ones that appear to be trying to take advantage. A hand on the ass, a grip of the thigh, forced into their lap...the common denominator between the tables stolen from and the ones not is how the Alphas act. Not even just the men. The women too. After a pause I pick up the phone. And close the call. It's six am. Pulling up my messenger I send a single text to Lirn. </p><p>
  <i>Call me.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Girls night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Blossom dear. Why pray tell, is that man behind the bar looking at you like you climbed straight out’a his fever dream? Do you know that man, honey? Have you been hiding this tall Bull from us?” The words are soft and sweet but the real words underneath are easily picked up.</p><p>“Oh he’s just a guy I uh...ran into this morning....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well here we are chapter two.<br/>Got some saucy sauce in this one.<br/>Hope you enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My pulse pounds in my ears as my feet smack heavy against the concrete. The deep burn in my lungs makes breathing a chore as I stumble to a stop bracing my hands on my knees beads of sweat rolling down my cheeks.</p><p>"Fuck, I didn't think I was going to lose those guys"</p><p>Straightening up, I fist my hands on my hips and with a loud drawn out groan I lay my head back still panting heavily.</p><p>"Good thing I ran into that literal wall. Big and stupid, just how I like them."</p><p>Pulling my hair back and up, I slip it into a thick high ponytail and continue forward down the street pulling a leather wallet from my pocket, flicking it open with a sigh.</p><p>"Men are pigs. And as long as that remains true my rent is paid baby."</p><p>Reaching into the wallet I pull out all the money and tuck it into my pocket, quickly searching through the rest of the wallet and pull out a small baggie with a tiny bit of weed in it.</p><p>"Mm...why even keep this. This is useless." </p><p>With a shrug I toss the wallet into a trashcan as I pass, humming softly heading to the closest bus stop.</p><p>
  <i>man I'm all sweaty and gross now. I gotta go shower and stop staying out all night </i>
</p><p>Plopping down on the bench at the bus stop and sliding down till my shoulders and the back of my head rest against the upper metal of the back, I slip my phone from my pocket. Bringing up the group chat called 'Best Bitches' I shoot off a quick text into the void of cell space</p><p>
  <i>Hey I'm alive.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>A-Dude where have you been we've been worried sick?</p><p>B- Chill out Aspen I told you he was fine. Have a good time Bloss?</p><p>Yeah. Wasn't bad. She was okay. Kinda just laid there. 2/10 don't recommend.</p><p>A- woooomp. Oh well, at least you got laid. Oh by the way, we're closed tomorrow. Let's go out tonight. </p><p>B- Oh yes please. I'm fucking strapped after my boss fucked me out of some pay (long story tell you later)</p><p>Alright that sounds good to me. Where did you guys have in mind?</p><p>A- I mean we could just hit one of the clubs downtown.</p><p>B- No no. Guys. I got this. The bar my brother works at is full of corporate schmucks all week. Let's just hit there. I'll use that bitch Debbie's email to send out a mass invite to all the firms. I've been looking for a way to get rid of her anyway.</p><p>
  <i>I mean...yeah alright if you think it's worth a shot. </i>
</p><p>Slipping my phone back into my pocket I hop up and climb into the bus as it pulls up. Paying the fair I head to a seat and plop down again resting my head against the window to watch the city flow by. It's not an overly pretty city by any means. Tall buildings and futuristic design choices make it blocky and eclectic. Most of the people seem miserable and the homeless problem is out of control. But I suppose it will do. There are issues anywhere you live. Especially as an Omega. Back in my hometown there were three options. Be an Alpha, Fight, or run. Me and Briar and Lirn all grew up together. My parents either abandoned me or died when I was born. I've never been able to get a straight answer from anyone. The day I presented was the most painful day of my life. Laying in bed, my body coiled up in agony with only Briar by my side. Lirn had already headed off by that time. I started getting picked on after that. Daily beatings from the bigger kids. At first I tried to fight back but they were already starting to put on muscle and height. There wasn't a ton I could do. So finally I just started running. Running became my life for the longest time. Years of running away gave my strong legs. By the time I was sixteen and fully presented I had managed to out run being bullied about it. I used to be the track star of the school. My coach liked to say I had legs like a rabbit. Strong calves and very thick thighs. I graduated near the top of my class. And then immediately had to start running again…</p><p>The announcement for my stop startles me out of my daydreaming. Reaching up I pull the lever to signal the driver. The brakes hiss behind me and the bus rolls away with a roar. With a quick glance about I head down to the cross walk, crossing as soon as there is a clearing it's another two blocks before my building. A tall simple structure not built with any fancy flourish despite being one of the higher end Omega only buildings. Punching in my code the door clacks and I slip inside making sure to close the entrance heavily behind me and listen for the clack of the lock slipping into place. Can't be too careful. If there's one thing life has taught me, it's that we Omega, are expendable. And nobody but us is going to care. Trotting up the stairs to the lobby I take a left down the hall and hit the button for the lift. It takes a minute or two to reach the upper levels that are only four apartments a floor. Stepping out of the lift my feet pad softly down the carpet lined hall. My keys pull from my pocket with a soft jingle and quietly scrape into the lock clicking loudly the double sided deadbolt not in use yet. Sliding into the room with a sigh I lay my head against the wall clicking the door shut. After a moment of silence I hear a "sup dude." From across the room. Aspen. I push off the wall heading towards the living room where they practically lay across the couch in basketball ball shorts and no shirt eating cereal. My cereal.</p><p>"Hey Aspen...aren't those my shorts?" My eyes hold on the soft grey and blue fabric.</p><p>"Oh absolutely. But I figured there was like a six percent chance you were dead. So they are mine now man." He smiles at me shoveling another spoonful of honey oats into his mouth before talking around it. "Yoy know, yoy shood really let uth know when yoy aren't coming home."</p><p>I give him my best deadpan stare. I know he has manners. I <i>taught</i> them to him. "Yes well, I figured you guys saw me leave with that Beta woman and would just figure I wasn't coming back last night." I take a quick look by the door, the bike is gone. Briar must be at work. "Any idea what happened with Briar?"</p><p>Aspen shakes his head, setting his empty bowl down on the couch next to him. "No. They said they would tell us later though. That being said. You smell man. Go shower. We have work soon."</p><p>I absentmindedly nod walking over to the large glass pitcher sitting on the counter with the word <b>Rent</b> written on it in bold black marker with various little doodles around it including from a quick glance at least one very detailed penis. Keeping a twenty from the money snagged from the wallet I drop the rest in the jar and add the amount to the board on the wall next to the counter under my name. Glancing over at Aspen now scrolling through his phone one foot propped up on the couch I head towards my room.</p><p>"Those shorts better be back in my room tomorrow or I'll come take them off you myself" </p><p>As I close my door I just barely hear his response of 'don't threaten me with a good time' before the knob clicks shut. </p><p>With a scoff and a half smile I pad across the plush carpet to my dresser pulling open the top drawer and pulling out a soft pair of cheeky panties with small kittens on them. </p><p>"Maybe these today... oh…right. Work. Fucking lame." With a heavy sigh the panties are tossed back in the drawer and exchanged for a bright electric blue thong. Closing that drawer and pulling open another I fish around for a pair of short shorts far too tight in the ass and a pair of oversized sweats. Leaning into the closet I grab a zip up hoodie as well as the skimpiest bikini top and crop t-shirt ever. </p><p>"I hate this job." I grumble and stalk into the bathroom tossing the clean clothes up onto the counter and strip out of my dirty ones.</p><p>Glancing over myself in the mirror my small soft pale skin, gentle curves with thick hips and thighs, a decent sized cock resting between them. I know it's not as big as a Beta and the Alpha are just...fuck are they gifted. But it's not small by any means. Turning to the side I run my hand over my plump ass with a soft whine, the show of a bruise starting to stain my skin from where I hit the ground. Stupid man. Why wasn't he watching where he was going? Staring off into space like an idiot. A soft wince escapes my throat as I run a finger over the spot. Tender to the touch is going to be inconvenient. Shrugging softly I climb into the shower turning on the water till it's hot enough to stream the room before climbing in. My muscles stiff from the combination of last night and running this morning. Pulling my hair from its high ponytail I set my head against the wall under the nearly scalding stream of water beating down against my scalp as I trail off into my own thoughts. </p><p>
  <i>Those three men had cornered me out of nowhere. As usual. It's fine when there is just one I can usually talk my way out of it but when there is more they just feed off of each other. The main one that was the problem was that guy with the nasty teeth. His breath was pretty harsh too. Could probably curdle milk. I think the only reason I got away aside from that big stupid...pretty...man was because he put his stupid arm above me on the wall. That nice slip under the arm and ‘kick the back of the knee’ trick always goes smoothly. Not to mention it let me snag that bastard’s wallet. I wonder where that big guy was going. I assume that was his bike I passed in the alley after I slipped away...maybe he works around there. </i>
</p><p>The mental image of the large Alpha looking down at me on the ground recoiling his nose saying I stink slips into focus causing me to clench my fist in anger and lightly hit the wet tile wall.<br/>
<i>What an ass. Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that. I hate this shit. I hate being talked down to like I’m weak.</i></p><p>The rest of my thoughts cloud and muddle into a pit of sadness. Going through the motions to clean and then leaning my head back against the wall I stand there till the hot water grows cold and with a defeated sigh I shut it off and step out into the well lit bathroom. Drying myself off I pull up the electric blue thong, wiggling it up over my thighs, because of course he gave me one too small, and shifting my cock up into a neat and well practiced tuck I pull the fabric up onto my hips with a soft snap running my finger along the string at the back to set it comfortably before grabbing the shorts and shuffle hopping them up and over my plump ass. Leaving them unbuttoned I pull the large loose sweats over them and head out into the living room to get help with the stupid top.</p><p>“Aspen will you help me get this damn thing on?” The displeasure drips from my voice as I hold out the small blue bikini top “I can’t tie the back myself.</p><p>Aspen who has changed into their work outfit as well wearing a red and black plaid pleated skirt and a pull over hoodie with their thigh high socks and low top shoes already on rolls there eyes with a half smile and plods over across the room</p><p>“You do know you are absolutely helpless right?”  The small man chuckled, snagging the strings at my side as I dropped the top string over my neck pulling my long hair through and out of the way.</p><p>“Yeah well...you’re short.”</p><p>“Oh. Oh ouch my pride. You have slain me, bitch.” Another soft chuckle sounds from behind me as Aspen's hand connects roughly with my ass with a muffled smack, Thankfully missing the growing bruise by a few inches “Don’t forget your socks or the boss will have a cow. Again.”</p><p>Rubbing my back side I slip back into my room and grab some long socks out of a drawer and some high top shoes tossing them into a bag with a change of clothes. I’d be damned if I was walking around in this trashy outfit all day. Plus we’re going out tonight so I have to look my best. With everything gathered the two of us make our way out of the building gossiping about what possibly could have happened with Briar and going over my dreadful night with a disappointing lay. </p><p>“So wait did she really just lay there? Like...you had to do the work for once?”</p><p>“What the hell do you mean ‘for once’? I am a very generous lover, thank you very much.” I let out a soft huff and hip bump Aspen “Not that you would even know what that looks like with your track record.”</p><p>“Well yeah, my number is like a sixteenth of yours. Not my fault I have higher standards than you.”</p><p>“You know damn well I do it for the job. By the way, rent’s going up again. It’s getting impossible to live here honestly. I don’t see how they get away with it.”</p><p>“Easy. Who's going to tell the landlord no and end up out on their ass with all these assaults going on? Nobody that’s who.” Aspen gives a slight shrug and plops down on the bench tucking their skirt gracefully. “It’s fine, as long as we keep up our track record with these rich assholes with too much money.”</p><p>Leaning against the side of the bus stop overhang I keep an eye down the street for our ride humming softly to myself a bit lost in thought. “You know, we could probably do with a big score again. Get a nice little nest egg set. Just in case.”</p><p>Aspen nods softly knocking the toes of their shoes together with their legs outstretched while they sit at the edge of the bench, hands wrapped under their knees. “Sure, I don’t see a reason why we couldn’t manage that. I learned a new back door method I’ve been wanting to test out anyway. I’m sure Briar can find us someone pretty easily. We should ask her about it tonight.”</p><p> With a loud hiss the bus comes to a stop the doors clacking open with the soft scratch of metal hinges in need of grease. Putting on our softest smiles we step into the bus paying our fee and taking our seats.</p><p>"Ya know I reckon she might want to look about leaving that job for a better one. On account of all the problems she seems to be encountering." </p><p>With the cool breeze of a professional Aspen drops straight back into his accent like it's nothing. An act that I could never dream to keep straight as they inspect their nails in a distinctly feminine way. I make a soft noise of agreement staring out the window above his head. </p><p>"Yes well I think that's her choice to make dear. We can't exactly do it for her. I'm sure she will make the best decision for herself in the end."</p><p>The rest of the trip was one of relative silence as the bus filled with morning riders. After a short ride, maybe twenty minutes we reach our stop. Stepping back out into the sun creeping up into the sky. A decent sized strip mall with many shops right on the outskirts of downtown near the bridge leading to the warehouse district of the city was our destination. In the parking lot was a large tiki hut style coffee bar named Aloha Aloha, run by a pig of a man. The uniforms were his idea, says it draws in customers but everyone knows he just likes looking at Omegas in skimpy clothes watching the security camera from his office in the back. Slipping into the small employee room, which almost definitely has at least one camera in it hidden somewhere. I long ago decided to stop changing here and made sure Aspen did the same. Pulling out over clothes off we slip them into my bag shoving it into my locker and heading out front, Aspen slipping up behind me and snapping the sides of my thong against my hips making me squeal softly as they snicker and run off to engage a customer before I can do anything. At least not until I 'accidentally' spilled that iced tea on them with a soft "oopses" and chuckle wandering back to remake the tea which was for me in the first place as Aspen stared daggers at me, their see through wet shirt drawing many more people to their line.</p><p>The rest of the day is a bit dull aside from the petty little back and forth fight we had going on. Come the end of the day we are both covered in various sticky things. A quick ride back to the apartment and we have a few hours before it's time to go out. Popping the door open we clamber into the quiet empty apartment. Kneeling down to untie my shoes there is a soft coo from behind me as the door clicks shut and the lock sets heavy into place.</p><p>"You know…" My back stiffens slightly at the soft purr under Aspen's voice. "If we are going to be lifting tonight.." hands run across my shoulders and down my chest, the soft purr right in my ear now. "You should smell…<i>needy</i>." a shudder skates up my back as his soft velvet tongue slips up my neck keeping good and clear of my scent gland before nipping softly at my ear. </p><p>I can only get out a soft whimper before Aspen makes their way in front of me grabbing the collar of my crop top to pull me behind them through my bedroom and into the bathroom. Pushing me against the far wall, fingers splayed on my chest, their eyes search my face for any sign of unwillingness or disinterest. All this does is cause my cheeks to flush a bright red as I chew on my bottom lip. Taking that as clearance to continue, their hand pushes up and wraps around into my hair clamping down to pull me in to press their soft plush lips into mine, their tongue brushing across the spot I had bitten moments ago before pressing past to slide into my mouth tangling with my tongue. I shudder softly as he pulls back licking his lips and pulling his clothes off in a quick practiced motion before climbing in the shower turning it on hot as I fumble slightly flustered with my own clothing. Aspen doesn't act like an Omega. They are bold and dominant and it's got them into a rough spot more than once but it's also gotten me worked up far more often than that. Slipping into the shower my eyes go wide finding them standing under the stream of hot water panting softly as one hand braces against the wall the other stroking across their already stiff cock. Thicker and longer than my own despite them being smaller than I am I can't help but watch their hand glide up the soft pale shaft fingers gliding over the pink head. </p><p>I jump slightly at the sound of their voice purring out to me. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come kneel for me like a good boy?" His smile is that of a hunger well known to me by now, his tongue gliding gently over his upper lip. A show of bravado with the hint of a desperate need to be touched hiding under the surface. </p><p>With a soft pap of my feet against the wet floor I move dipping down onto hands and knees crawling into the stream of water as Aspen steps back flush against the wall purring quietly running his hand across my wet cheek with a shudder as my tongue glides up the vein on his hard dick, I can't help the smile as it twitches when my tongue flicks across the tip. Hands grip tightly into my hair, unable to resist the soft moan my mouth is pushed down around the twitching length. I work my tongue over the length of their shaft knowing exactly how this will end and longing for it anyway.  </p><p>Running my hand up the back of their thighs kneading gently at their soft plump ass pushing my nose down to rub into his base pulling a soft moan. Aspen's hands grip tightly into my hair and pull back with a quick pivot my head thuds softly against the tile causing light stars to scatter across my vision. With a soft chuckle and quiet sorry the stiff cock presses back into my mouth. My hands gripping desperately at my own throbbing member stroking in rhythm with the prick pressing down into my throat as Aspen bucks his hips forward into my lips. The soft drip of slick against the tub floor is lost in the rain of the shower head against the tile, steam filling the bathroom mixed with a chorus of moans as two fingers slip into my needy aching hole. Pressing up inside myself, my digits push and squirm. </p><p>My insides soaked form the desires churning in my core. The want to be knotted. The want to cum clenched around the thick stretching bulb of a cock. My hand works faster along my cock, tongue working aggressively across the  throbbing shaft shoving in and out of my drool filled mouth. It doesn't take long for that taletell warmth to start building in my core. Pushing closer and closer skirting that dangerous edge over and over for time uncountable. With a loud whimper I raise my hand and tsp vigorously against Aspen's hip and in the blink of an eye he is out of the shower and the hot water has suddenly been flipped to cold instantly sniffing the rising fire of orgasm trying to burn me away. I squeal in surprise and pull out of the ice cold water as the bathroom door clicks shut. Pressing my palms into my eyes I groan loudly frustration and need chewing at the back of my mind like a needy bitch begging for a fuck. After about five minutes I raise and bathe myself with my special unscented body wash to keep from covering that desperate scent dripping from my every pore. We needed that tonight. It makes the Alphas easier to distract. </p><p>Grumbling I climb out of the shower and out into the cold of the room, the beast in my gut withdraws deeper but doesn't leave. Pulling out a soft lace pair of sky blue panties I pull them up treating the bruise with respectable caution. Blowing a raspberry and rattling the drawer where my long desired comfortable clothes hid I shuffle over to the closet still throwing a small tantrum as I throw open the closet door with an exaggerated groan and stop to the back pulling a soft deep red sweater dress that rests off the shoulders cutting off just an inch or two below the cleft of my ass with long sleeves and a nice little pocket. Slipping it over my head and grabbing some cute red flats I continue my dramatic charade out into the living room where I find Aspen resting on the couch in a soft robin egg blue dress with a slight floral pattern on it tucked down between their legs.<br/>
They sit legs bent knees up in the most uncomfortable looking slouch playing on some game system I couldn't remember the name of.</p><p>"Are you going to throw a hissy fit the whole night?" They mumble not even looking away from their game. "Briar should be out in a moment and then we can go."</p><p>Pulling the lower part of my eyelid down with my middle finger I stick my tongue out at them and plop down on the other couch. </p><p>"I hate getting worked up like that. It puts me in such a sour mood." I whine laying my head back</p><p>"What's the excuse the rest of the time?" With that one they peek around their legs at me with a small cheeky smile.</p><p>I let out an exaggerated chuckle and stick my tongue out at him again."I like you better when you're pretending to be a proper southern lady."</p><p>"Yeah well you're always a slut so..."</p><p>Before I can snap back the soft padding of feet across the tile draws both our attention to Briar.</p><p>"You two argue like siblings I swear. Also this apartment stinks of both of you being desperate sluts. You guys half did each other again didn't you?" They look expectantly between the two of us and when we offer up no argument they continue. "Maybe that's the issue. It's been a while since any of us have gotten laid. You two should just fuck again already and get it over with."</p><p>Turning on their heel they slip back into their bedroom leaving Aspen and I to sit in a now awkward silence. A few minutes later in high short shorts and a band shirt she half dances over to the entryway. Having barely any more tits than me, a man, Briar always goes for things that show off the fact that she rides a bike for a living. Thick calves lead up to large muscular thighs and a stacked ass that has Alphas tripping every time she bends over to pick something up. Slipping into some running shoes she snags her phone off the counter and makes a call for a cab. A quick call to an Omega only cab service and we have a ride on the way.</p><p>"You guys are paying for this cab by the way. Sitting in here smelling the place up like a pair of sluts." She winks at the two of us, sauntering over and leaning on the back of the couch. "So, this bar. It's called the Walked Tab. Apparently the owner is a right doll, but his customers are mostly shit ass Alpha pricks."</p><p>"A doll? Lirn called this man a doll?" I ask in doubt, laying my head on the back of the couch looking up at the freckled little face.</p><p>"Ay. That he did. I thought it was weird too. But he apparently takes really good care of Lirn and trusts him with keys and the safe code and all of that."</p><p>Aspen leans out from behind their legs "so as thanks for that we're going to go rob his customers? In the bar? The very bar you're brother works at?"</p><p>"It'll be fine. It's not like we steal from everyone. Just the shitty ones tha-" a soft ding pings from Briars pocket. "Cabs here. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Quickly descending down to the bottom floor and out into the street Briar shows the confirmation number to the cab and we climb in the back. The Omega driver noticeably wrinkles their nose at the scent coming off of us and after determining our destination quickly rolls up the scent block privacy window before heading off.</p><p>“So Briar, want to tell us what has been going on with your money?” my statement is a question but the firmness of my voice makes it clear there isn’t an option there.</p><p>“Sure sure.” She rubs the back of her neck looking at her shoes. “So you guys remember that attack a few months ago? The one where that gang of Beta kidnapped a package runner?” We nod despite her not looking up. “Well, they took the money he had on him. And even though they got caught and the little Omega boy they snatched was fine, more or less, the company lost their money from that guy’s runs that day. So as a result they switched it all to digital. So that none of us have money on us anymore.”</p><p>They shift slightly in their seat tucking a foot up under their leg and turning to face the two of us, a hint of frustration on their face as their eyes search our own looking for some unknown cue to continue. Or perhaps more the reassurance of us being here for them. With a heavy sigh they shift again looking out the window at the buildings passing by.</p><p>“Well, that unfortunately includes the tips we get from the Omegas that usually run reception. So all of our tips have to be collected at the end of the day when we cash out...my boss...well he decided that I don’t need my tips. And has started just keeping them. Despite the fact that he easily makes five times as much as I do. When I confronted him about it he told me that ‘if I don’t like it I can quit and they will have me replaced tomorrow’. Which is ass. But...I need this job.”</p><p>The cab is silent aside from the outside world seeping in through the windows as it flashes by. A heavy weight sits over the back seat, the bitter smell of sadness lingering around Briar. After what feels like forever Aspen perks up and snatches the white haired girl around the neck.</p><p>“So let’s rob the fucker. He can have all the tips he wants and we’ll just make some bank off of all that luxury he doesn’t need.” He purrs softly, pinching Briars cheek between his fingers with a light tug. “We were talking about needing a hit anyway. So why not this fuck?”</p><p>Briar whines softly gripping at the wrist of the hand tugging at her cheek. “Okay okay fine just let go of me.” With a yank she pulls her face away, a light pink mark glowing on her cheek already. “I’ll fill you guys in on everything I know about him after we get home tonight and we can figure it out. But for now I just want to forget about it and have a good time okay?”</p><p>We nod and the conversation carries on about random subjects and holiday plans as the cab weaves its way through the city traffic heading across town to where the large looming buildings start to dwindle down in size. The area looks familiar to and memories of this morning claw back into my mind. The disappointing lay. The three Beta men with bad attitudes… and that brick wall. Tall, olive skinned and despite that leather jacket he was very obviously jacked. And from what I saw standing behind him, his ass was out of this world. Man I could have just grabbed a nice big handful and prob-- Shaking my head slightly and giving myself a few light slaps to get my mind right I let out an unintended whine which naturally drew the eyes of the two next to me.</p><p>“You..uh… you alright there champ? Did I mess you up too much in the shower?” Their voice light and playful, I get a soft jab in the ribs.</p><p>“Yeah I’m good. Just horny I think. Unsatisfied from last night probably. Don’t worry about it” I wave a hand dismissively as the cab comes to a stop outside of a building that...well it looks like it's about to fall over.</p><p>The building in front of us is a small bar. The building looks to be at least forty years old judging by the state of it and the out of date design. The front door is propped open and a loud chatter pours out onto the street. There isn’t any loud music or live band it seems though. No flyers in the windows and I’ve never even heard of this place at all. Aspen and I turn and look at Briar as the cab pulls away a large grin plastered across her face.</p><p>“Wow. Lirn said this place was old but this looks like shit.” She giggles loudly and shrugs. “But it sounds like there is a pretty good crowd in there at least.. Lets go make some friends.” </p><p>Sighing and rolling my eyes so hard they may stick, I trudge forward shifting my stance up and putting on a happy face as we all drop into the well practiced mode of work time. Slipping in the open door I give the bar a sweeping glance making mental notations of the room.</p><p>
  <i>Lots of Alpha.<br/>
Seems the email was a good idea.<br/>
Wait isn’t that the guy from this morning?<br/>
<b>Fuck</b><br/>
What the hell is he doing here?<br/>
Why is he behind the bar?<br/>
Okay okay focus. Bury it. Ask Lirn later.<br/>
</i>
</p><p>Stuffing my shock deep down inside I glance back at Briar with a smile.<br/>
“Briar sweetie, will you be a dear and get us some drinks to start? Me and Aspen are going to find a table.”<br/>
Briar smiles back at me and gives me a little thumbs up heading off to the bar, eyes already on her thick ass. This is going to be easy money. Working our way through the bar we find an empty table and snag the chairs. Shifting slightly, adjusting my dress back down my legs I look about feeling Aspens eyes bore into me.</p><p>“Blossom dear. Why pray tell, is that man behind the bar looking at you like you climbed straight out’a his fever dream? Do you know that man, honey? Have you been hiding this tall Bull from us?” The words are soft and sweet but the real words underneath are easily picked up.</p><p>“Oh he’s just a guy I uh...ran into this morning. I kind of slipped away from him though so maybe he’s just surprised to see me again.” I try and give my most convincing shrug and laugh glancing around the bar again feeling those deep green eyes burn into my skin as if trying to pull the unknown information out of me.</p><p>“Alright then, well he seems quite keen of you darling. Shame he’s working isn’t it.” With a soft sigh they glance over giving Briar their bright smile. “D’ja get our drinks? You’re just the sweetest thing.”</p><p>“Ay, I did. Though the poor bastard was so caught up in this one I had to wave to get his bloody attention. Fucking Alphas right.” She sits down passing the drinks around as we all glance his way. His cheeks bright red he has his focus put entirely into his well behind the bar. We share a laugh about it before shifting back into the plan for the night. The scent on Aspen and I seems to work wonders already drawing in the attention of the Alphas around the place. That easy hint of desire in some of their eyes. We keep a close handle on it making sure not to let off too much. The last thing we need is a fight among all these Alpha. We wouldn't stand a chance.</p><p>About halfway through our first drinks we start taking turns making rounds of the bar. Taking turns sliding up to different tables to flirt and gain drinks, we made a point of keeping note on those that touched or pulled or made any kind of unwanted advance, they became a mark. From there all their goods were fair game. Rings, watches, cufflinks, wallets, nothing is off limits if you have them drunk enough on your scent. Taking our time we manage to get a good haul before the bag is full. On my way back to the table I see the bartender setting down drinks talking to Aspen, who has a nice little smile on his face. There's a small twinge in my gut. Something I can't identify. But as I go to move past him I can't resist the urge to scent the big guy just a bit, stopping him in his tracks.  Which if I'm honest does bring a smile to my face. A short while later the one and only Lirn steps up to the table, drink in hand and a soft smile masking the heat in his eyes. </p><p>"Hello loves. What on earth are <b>you</b> doing here?" He says pointedly looking at Briar.</p><p>Briar puts on a soft grimace and shrugs "ohhh...you know...working."</p><p>With that same cool calm smile Lirn snags a chair and sits down keeping everything looking perfectly normal. "Now look here, I didn't tell you about this place so you could use it as a mark. This is a good man's bar. He works so hard. And he's a good Alpha. Not like your usual marks. So. You're going to pay your tab. And we're going to leave. And [b]not[/b] work here again. Feel free to come back. But this is a no fly zone. Okay? Good. Love you. Go pay."</p><p>With a heavy sigh and slight pout I make my way up to the bar to pay our tab and pay a little visit to the big oaf. He seems a bit distracted doing closing stuff but with a light wave I'm able to draw up his attention. That soft olive skin glows wonderfully in the lights in here. His eyes. <i>Oh fuck me his eyes are like a teddy bears.</i> Quickly stuffing that down and bringing my mind back to the point at hand with what I hope look like sudden recognition.</p><p>"You're that Alpha. The one I ran into this morning." I say as casually as I can half sitting on a stool to lean on the bar trying desperately to get a better look at those eyes. "I was pretty sure I hit a wall with how built you are. Anyway thanks and all of that. I'd like to pay out please."</p><p>He gives a slight nod. His movements seem soft. He shifts focus down to the cash register. "Koga. My name is Koga. And you're welcome." His voice is so deep. It basically vibrates my chest...but he looks confused. "Why...uh...why were those men after you? And if I may, what's your name?"</p><p>I do my best to wave it off and slide the rest of the way onto the stool.  "I might have said something considered rude by Beta men with small scent glands and even smaller dicks." I can't help but giggle as this leaves him just looking more confused. I push on. "I'm Blossom. And my tab is…?" I make a small rolling motion to try and get him to finish the sentence but he seems to just watch my hand lost in his brain. At least I think he has a brain. He stutters slightly but continues.</p><p>"Uh..it's a-about twenty. Or uh. Not about. Uh eighteen sixty seven."</p><p>I feel my eyebrow cock in response to the soft red filling his cheeks and slip off the stool with a smirk dropping to twenties onto the counter trying to figure out why he's blushing. "Keep the change."</p><p>Before he has a chance to argue I turn and go back to the table grabbing the rest of the group and head out the door into the dark cool air of the night. We flag down a large van taxi for us all to fit in and head off. Rolling up the privacy window in the cab, Lirn shifts and looks over the three of us with a look that can only be summed up as unamusement.</p><p>“So. I assume you made off well. I’ve never seen a Wednesday like that.” He looks pointedly again at Briar. His deep brown eyes seem to set her skin crawling as she squirms. “I assume that was your doing sis. Let’s not make a habit of that. You three are being reckless. Now then, now that that’s out of the way, we can go to my place and see what you made off with.”</p><p>The rest of the ride is in silence as we all find somewhere other than Lirn to look at, thankful when the cab finally comes to a stop outside of a less than fashionable slightly rundown looking building. Paying the driver Lirn climbs out and heads through the front door. There are no locks. No security. Nothing. This building seems to have had such poor care. Betas getting the scraps of society up until recently still suffer from the lack of care. We make our way up to the third floor, to a door with at least seven locks. Lirn pulls out his keys, unlocks one, and steps inside. Giving a side glance at the door as we come through I still baffles me that only one of them is real. The apartment is well decorated and well taken care of. Clean and most things the latest model. But it’s small. The kitchen and livingroom are all in one with only a single closed door leading out to the assumed bedroom. The three of us make our way over to a soft brown leather couch as Lirn snags some items and sits on the floor in front of the coffee table. In the traditional manner we dump the bag out in front of him with not much ceremony and he steadily makes his way through the items until he gets to one watch in particular.</p><p>“Lord...this...this is high end.” His brows furrow as he turns the watch over in his hands inspecting it. “And in [b]really[/b] good condition. This is going to be hard to move.” He looks up genuine concern overtaking his face. “You guys shouldn’t have taken this. This is federal theft levels of money. This was a mistake.”</p><p>We glance among each other and shrug collectively with a shared feeling of ‘too late now’ between us.</p><p>Lirn sighs deeply and pushes himself off the floor, snagging the stolen items up off the table and heads off through the closed door opening it just enough to slip through and closing it again. We sit in complacent silence just looking around Aspen already back to playing on their phone, the small pings and dings the only sound filling the space. It takes about twenty minutes for Lirn to come back and drop an envelope on the table full of cash.</p><p>"You aren't getting paid for the watch till I can move it. I took what will be about five percent because you're family." His voice is back to its normal chipper tones as he pulls out one of those cigarettes and lights it taking a decent drag off of it. "You guys should probably get home. It's late. I called you a cab already. It should be here soon."</p><p>We nod saying our goodbyes and head home. It's a long ride and about half way there the other two have passed out, laying across each other. I sit watching the outside roll by lost in my own thoughts about the weird day it's been. We arrive back at the high end apartments, Lirn has apparently paid for the cab already, with the night at the end we all shuffle off to our own rooms.</p><p>The fan rocks on my ceiling. Time kind of lost at this point as I stare up at it unable to fall asleep. My mind swims with need still. Want and lust keeping me from finding sleep for the first time in a long time. Looking for a solution for the issue I slip out of bed out into the living room. My feet make a soft pap noise against the cold tile as I slip across to Aspen's door looking to take advantage of our long standing agreement. Clicking the door open and slipping in my muscle memory leads me through the dark room to the bed. Aspen is splayed out, his outline highlighted by the pale cite lights pushing through the blinds, half under a large heavy blanket with only that and a fitted sheet for cover. </p><p>Pulling up the end of the blanket I slip under. Sliding my way up the bed I search for the waistband of his shorts releasing a soft coo when I find them and pull them down with relative ease. My mouth drooling softly, I slip the soft warm cock into my mouth working it gently with my tongue, sucking and licking across the length. I let out a soft quiet growl, pleased with myself, as his length starts to stiffen and grow, Aspen shifting and moaning softly in his sleep. His breath becomes ragged with me now at full work on his member, twitching softly in my warm maw. Fingers wrap up in my hair with a heavy sigh and a strong pull. I whine quietly as the head of his cock slips from my mouth with a pop pulling me up to meet the deep green eyes of a half awake Aspen. </p><p>"Dude. Do you have any idea what time it is?" His voice is raspy and scratchy, still half asleep.</p><p>I shake my head and push my body into his grinding his hard cock against my own. He shudders in response and sighs.</p><p>"Alright well, it's late and I'm tired so you're doing all the work." He stretches and yawns before wrapping his arms around my neck pulling me down into a deep kiss, wrapping his tongue around mine deep in my mouth as I shift, pulling off my shorts and settling on his waist. Shifting slightly I get his cock nestled just right and start to move. He lets out a soft breathy moan into my mouth as I rock my hips slightly grinding him against my needy already slick hole. He lets out a soft purr as I lean down kissing and licking along his neck nipping softly at his ear and shoulder. Pressing my arm between us I slide it between my legs gripping his cock and rub it against my slick entrance sending a shudder up his spine. I coo softly in his ear pressing one finger into my hole, his twitching cock still resting against my ass, feeling me press into my wet hole, moaning softly in his ear. He lets out a soft whimper and shifts under me, gripping my hips tightly as he presses up, grinding against my hand as I slip another finger into myself, my breath shuddering against his shoulder. Pulling my fingers out and rubbing them along his length I slowly guide his head, leaking pre in a needy show, up to my slick wet entrance. Rocking my hips back against it softly, I bite my lip listening to his whimpers and whines as he tries to push up inside me, my warm hole teasing the tip of his tender prick.</p><p>"Blossom please." His voice is soft and sounds almost sad with need, his hips pressing up in vain. "Please fuck me. I hate it when you do this."</p><p>I let out a soft giggle and slowly press down pushing his head up into my wetness, sliding down till my ass sits on his hips again, both our moans fill the room. With another smile I start gently working my hips in a circle, massaging his cock with my walls, cooing as it twitches inside me. </p><p>"You're always so needy when I fuck you. And you start off so brave too." At the teasing Aspen looks away, I assume he’s blushing, chewing down on my lip softly I run my fingers up his chest gripping at his shoulders for support as I lift my hips and drop them roughly back down slamming him back into me. I let out a groan and shudder, his cock pressing hard against my walls. Picking up speed I drop into a rhythm, filling the room with the soft sound of wet smacking, roughly riding his lap, gripping at his shaft with my needy walls. Moans fill the room growing louder between muffled kisses, tongues interlocking wildly, his sharp nails digging into my hips driving me on.</p><p>"Fuck Bloss, I'm gonna cum you gotta stop" he whimpers and purrs his back arches softly.</p><p>"Not yet. Not yet. I'm so close." I groan out driving my hips faster along his length. "Fuck, I'm so close." </p><p>Aspen let's out a soft growl and yanks me down to him. "Then cum already damn it." His sharp teeth sink into my shoulder and it’s perfect . I shudder and moan my thighs gripping tightly around his hips as ropes of seed coat his stomach. Panting I pull up off of him, sliding my way down his body down to his cock. Licking at the tip of his twitching slick soaked prick I push it into my mouth and run straight to the base pushing his tip into my throat. Slipping a hand down to his own slick soaked hole, I press a finger in with ease bending it up and pressing firmly against the engorged button as I start bobbing up and down. Aspen writhes and whines between moans, his hands gripping tightly as I work his member. It doesn't take long before he tenses up and lets out a soft cry, the warm taste of cum filling my mouth. With a swallow I climb up beside him using my shorts to clean his stomach and pulling the covers over us. Just then the door slams open with Briar looking half asleep in only some shorts.</p><p>"Shut the <b>FUCK</b> up. I am <b>TRYING</b> to sleep."</p><p>The door slams back shut and we can't help but laugh before cuddling up and passing out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thieves in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Walking straight out the front door into the rain they pull the other phone out of its bag and dial 911 putting the phone on speaker to keep it away from their face. There is a single ring before dispatch picks up</p><p>
  <i> 911 what is the state of your emergency?</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm rays of the sun slowly peek in through the upper windows of the room, the soft light settling across my face pulling me out of an admittedly unrestful sleep, the issues of the night before haunting me well into the early hours of the morning. Rubbing broad fingers into my eyes and letting out a heavy yawn I pull the covers back quickly letting in the cold air of the room to chase away the warmth of sleep. Raven, my large near pitch-black brindle english mastiff, lets out a loud groan of distaste. Her sleepy eyes look up at me as if I just insulted her family by pulling away the covers she loved to burrow into at night.</p><p>“Oh don’t give me that look. Just because I’m getting up doesn’t mean you have to.” I say gently scratching behind her ears before she lets out another groan and flops back down with a huff.</p><p>Stepping up out of the bed and onto the hardwood floor I make my way through the dim light, adjusting my grey sweats as I go. Reaching the dresser I pick up my phone. Ten o’clock. No calls yet. With a huff I slide the home screen up unlocking it and flip over to the news feed scrolling through headlines as I head out through the large living room and over into the kitchen. It’s my  favorite room in the house; I made a point when I had it designed to have quality stuff installed. Stone countertops aside from the island which was a nice butcher block. The cabinets line the walls with a soft eggshell blue finish and a frosted glass front. The large double sided fridge stocked with the best items from the fresh markets and the freezer drawer on the bottom home to my guilty pleasures of ice cream. Pulling a glass from the cabinet, I snag a bottle of cold brew from the fridge pouring a decent amount into the cup, head back into the living room to sit on the large soft leather sectional couch and sip at my cold brew reading over the weather. It's going to be winter soon and the temperature is starting to get lower.</p><p>"I need to get that old beater running." I say to nobody in particular.</p><p>I get to the weekly forecast before the weather breaks away replaced by a shaking picture of a phone emblazoned on the screen with the name Lirn sitting up near the notification bar. I pick up before the second ring and set my glass down on the table.</p><p>“Lirn?”</p><p>“Hey good morning boss. Got your message. At like, Five in the morning...you’re..uh...never up that late. Trouble closing?” His voice seems on edge. Curious and worried.</p><p>“We can talk about that when you get here. Bar is closed today. Hurry up.”</p><p>Without waiting for a reply I light the screen up and hang up the call sitting in the silence of my house. I sip away at my cold brew waiting somewhat impatiently. After about an hour and a half there is a knock at the door that draws a soft bark from the room followed by a soft thump and huff as Raven sticks her head out of the door watching with heavy eyes as I walk over to the front door pulling it open. </p><p>“For fucks sake man put on a shirt. Atlas looking bastard. I swear you’re the size of a barn.” I step back slightly as Lirn walks in slipping out of his shoes and trodding to the kitchen with what appears to be a six pack of beer with him. “Also, bloody nice print. I was pretty sure you had a big one already. It’s good to know I was right.” He smiles at me with that damn shit eating grin making his way over to the couch and sits down, beer in hand.</p><p>I close the door with a heavy sigh and move back to the couch retrieving my glass and heading to refill the cup as Raven wanders out and over to the well known company to get head pats, sitting at his feet, letting out groaning complaints anytime he stops petting her for any reason.</p><p>"So." I say raising my voice slightly as I pour myself another cold brew in the kitchen decidedly adding a large pour of coffee liquor to this glass. "You're doing that thing where you try and fluster to avoid being uncomfortable yourself. So I'll assume you know why you're here." </p><p>Snatching the tall iced glass as I head back to the other room, Lirn appears to be trying to figure out how to clamber down inside the bottle he clutches in his hand rather than deal with this situation, his soft brown curls obscuring his face ever so slightly.</p><p>"Yeah I uh...I have a feeling. Though if I'm right I'm not sure why I'm here and not the bobby."  He swirls his drink a little and looks up at me. The smile he wears is a rare one. One to try and hide worry and fear. "So let's not take the piss, yeah? Why am I here?"</p><p>Pulling my phone from my pocket my fingers quickly guide to my photos. Tossing the phone to the small man, which he fumbles, but manages to snag it. The wide span of emotion that crosses his face in a heartbeat of time is almost too much to keep track of. The tension in the room growing to be palpable and thick. My curiosity drives me to watch this smaller man chew on his lower lip, dry and cracked from the weather no doubt, as his mind works over the image. A soft delicate hand draped behind a back slipping a high quality watch off the wrist of some other disembodied arm. Some unknown patron letting slip their guard at the wrong time with the wrong person. </p><p>When he finally speaks his voice is heavy and quiet, his beta glands letting off the faintest hint of worry adding a small sticky slightly sour note to the air.<br/>"Blossom then...where was...how did...why not call the cops?" His chocolate eyes finally pull from the screen, brow knitted together tightly, coming up to search my face for anything to give my intention away.</p><p>"Well, to answer your first incomplete thoughts there…" I keep my voice calm and balanced as I move over the back of the couch with a large step standing on the cushion for a moment before lowering down cross legged. "Yes, Blossom. The Cameras? I assume, is the second one. They’re spread through the bar. I had them installed when I bought it from the old man. There is a server and they are top of the line cameras. I have them upgraded every few years." For maybe the second time in all the years I'd known him, Lirns devil-may-care attitude melts before my eyes. Shoulders relaxed in defeat but muscles tense with stress. His hands gripped tightly around the bottle in his lap, much to the displeasure of Raven who still feels they should be getting pet. "And the last one...well, you're like a brother to me. Plus, I watched the tape at least fifteen… maybe twenty times. They have a method. You can either explain this to me fully and without trying to mislead me. Or I will call the cops and we can let them deal with it. Your choice."</p><p>Silence hangs around the room almost defining in its presence. We look at each other for what couldn't have been for more than a few seconds. A few seconds that stretched into a lifetime. Finally, Lirn inhales sharply and chugs the rest of the bottle in his hand before clambering over the back of the couch heading for the kitchen to more than likely drown the nerves in his visibly shaking hands.</p><p>"Well, that's a bit of a long story but with the bar closed I uh...assume you know that and that we have time." The sound of glass clinking and fizz of a cap popping from another bottle sounds behind me as I watch Raven climb up onto the couch stealing away the warm spot he had been sitting in. "So I guess I can start- aw come on Raven I was sitting there, you bleeding mongrel" He sighs and I can't help but chuckle as he moves to the other end of the couch plopping down with his back to the arm rest. "Anyway. I can start from the beginning. I met Blossom through my sister, Briar. The small one from last night." I nod knowing exactly who he is talking about because of that 'I'm up to no good' smile. " They were friends from school. I never got the details myself but something happened with their family so they came to live with us when they were very young. They basically became another sibling to us. I moved out before either of them did, coming here to the city. A few months before I met you actually…” He trails off. His face tensing up in displeasure at remembering something not too fondly. With a deep breath and an even deeper drink of his bottle he continues. “A few years later Briar and Blossom moved here. They picked up Aspen through some job and the three of them became inseparable. Then one night Briar had gone out with a guy…</p><p>
  <b>Three Years Ago</b>
</p><p>Padding out of the single bedroom shared between the three of us into the small living room, I plop down onto the couch next to Aspen leaning over his shoulder looking down at his game console with the flashing screen showing some shooting game or another that I hadn’t gotten my hands on quite yet.</p><p>“Apsen I’m bored. When is Briar supposed to be back? We’re supposed to go clubbing.” </p><p>After a moment with no response, I whine and lay all my weight against him pushing him down to the couch my body limp on top of him, the weight of my taller frame pressing onto him.</p><p>“For fucks sake dude get off of me. I’m sure she will be back any minute and you two can go clubbing.” He groans and squirms pulling himself out from under me scooting the last bit of length of the short couch to the edge. “Then I can get some quiet.”</p><p>With a huff, I puff out my chest but before I can respond the doorknob on the front door giggles drawing both our attention. There is a thump against it and the knob wiggles again with a soft rattle. I’m about halfway up off the couch reaching to the side where we keep the bat, for just in case reasons, when the door finally clicks open dropping Briar in through the door in a flash of white and red hair her bike falling over in the hall. She hits the floor with a loud thud her back rising and falling jaggedly as she pants, laying splayed out where they connect with the ground. <br/><i>Fuck</i></p><p>There is only a moment of silence and stillness before we are on the move. I quickly move over to the small crumpled frame on the ground, a small puddle of crimson forming under spots touching the floor, the deep red pulling across the carpet like a spreading darkness for the coming storm. Aspen moves into the hall pulling in the bike and shutting the door locking the deadbolt and chain before coming over to our companion. Lifting her up onto our shoulders we limp her into the bathroom blood running in a steady flow down their knee leaving a trail of deep crimson shoe prints through the bedroom into the small bathroom. Flipping the light on the damage becomes very clear. </p><p>White hair matted down with deep red blood half coagulated, smeared across a large gash along their upper forehead. Their left eye red from blown out blood vessels making the sobbing sight in front of us even more terrifying. A busted lip from what looks to be a bite, judging by the angle, probably from their own teeth quivers as they look up at us with what is very obviously a forced smile.</p><p>“So that didn’t go as planned.” she forces a chuckle that devolves into a sob as we wet rags and grab towels to clean their wounds. “Bastard tried to drug me. With that fucking Bliss trash.”</p><p>“Bliss? Like the heat drug?” Aspen looks as if there is pure murder in their eyes. “Well, that settles it then. This <b>bitch</b> is gonna pay.”</p><p>Not bothering to ask, I keep my focus on cleaning the wounds on their head cleaning the blood away from the deep cut.</p><p>“Briar sweetie, I’m gonna have to sew this shut okay?”</p><p>The only response is another whimper between tears and choked sobs as I rush out to my dresser in the bedroom snagging my sewing kit out of the uppermost drawer slamming it closed and half running out into the small galley kitchen snagging the rubbing alcohol out of the cabinet we use for meds. By the time I make it back into the bathroom, Aspen has gone to work on Briar's knee with a pair of tweezers pulling small chunks of gravel out of the asphalt eaten wound, while Briar grips tightly at a rag turning a deeper shade of red with each heartbeat. My stomach shudders slightly taking in the scene. Three gashes and a few nasty fresh forming bruises have left our friend a shuddering shell. Shock settling in has calmed their tears, a look of pure exhaustion taking over in their place. I make quick work of sterilization of the needle and head wound before I neatly sew it closed confident that it will only leave the faintest scar up by their hair line. All the while Aspen is coming and going with cheap towels and bandages as well as pain meds and a large glass of water he has Briar sip on while we get the story about what had happened. It takes a solid hour of work before we have her patched up and laid in bed.</p><p>Standing out in the living room, bedroom door shut, Aspen still looks livid. Born the only male Omega in an all Alpha family Aspen carries a chip on his shoulder. A rough childhood and even rougher teen years had made this small man into a ferocious defender of those he let into his pack. </p><p>"Okay." His eyes look from the pile of bloody towels to his bag to the door. "Now that she's taken care of, we're going to take care of this guy." </p><p>A smile, soft in nature but full of heat and disdain, spreads across Aspen's face as he holds up a small baggie loaded with at least fifteen orbs he had pulled from Briar’s pocket when he stripped the shredded jeans away. A baggy that Briar had somehow despite the situation managed to palm and slip away with. <i>Bliss.</i> A small blue pill that dissolves almost instantly in most liquids and has all but no taste. An artificial heat inducer that can have horrible side effects but also leaves any Omega a writhing mess begging to be knotted by any alpha. It came heavily into the light last year with the passing of the Beta/Omega Rights Protection Act. There was a massive media storm about it for around three months and then it just vanished. Like it had never been brought up. Nowadays there are underground clubs, dens, and human trafficking all tied up in these tiny blue spheres of forced lust. There was still a lot I didn't know about Aspen. But what I did know is that he was wickedly intelligent and a wiz with technology.</p><p>Slipping the baggie into his own pocket he quickly trots to where he keeps his computer bag and snatches it up pulling out the sturdy computer and flipping it open on the counter letting it boot he slips into the bedroom leaving me standing there dazed by the sharp turn of events for the night completely befuddled by what might be going through Aspen's mind right now. It only takes a moment before they return with Briar’s cracked phone in hand. Setting the phone on the counter and hooking it up to the laptop. The blatantly lost thousand-mile stare on my face must have drawn his attention because he just looks back at me and slowly shifts the computer to the side so that I can see the bright screen.</p><p>“That time I asked to see your phones and said it was for your protection? I put GPS tracking into it. As a just in case…” My face must still read that I’m lost because they continue. “So...we can find out where she was. Find out where this guy lives?”</p><p>He waits a moment and then reaches into his bag pulling out a small plastic bag with a low grade cell phone in it and points to the address now on the computer screen.</p><p>“We are going to take this phone...and go to this house...with these drugs.” He pats his pocket where the bag rests safely. “And we are going to rob this fuck and call the cops about the drugs.”</p><p>“That’s...Aspen that’s wicked as fuck. We can’t do that.”</p><p>The rage that instantly broils below the surface is blatantly evident as red grows in his face brow knitting tightly before he takes a deep breath to center himself again  making note of the address and closing the laptop, slipping it back in his bag with the phone. Forcefully keeping his breathing normal to steady himself and pull back into control, he slings the messenger bag over his shoulder to rest on his hip.</p><p>“No. What this trash Alpha did is wicked.” His deep green eyes, sharp and full of emotion lock with mine, the core of venom lurking behind the soft emerald greens sending a shiver up my spine. “It’s wrong, and immoral. <b>We</b> are <b>NOT</b> property and they need to learn that. This fuck is going to be made an example of. That’s all there is to it. Now either come with me or get out of my way.”</p><p>All I can do is nod softly. I've never seen this level of rage built up in Aspen's small frame. They shake softly pulling on their shoes and stuffing two pairs of gloves down into their bag. I quickly scribble a note for Briar, on the off chance they come back around before we are back, though it's unlikely they will wake up having taken a prescription painkiller to offset the pain and sleep. Having done all that I snag my phone and head out the open door jogging after Aspen who is already halfway down the hall, walking with purpose and surprising speed despite their short legs. At the front door, they pause and pull out a small box from their bag, snatching two sheets from the pack they hand one to me. </p><p>"Put these on. We can't be leaving a trail and the last thing we need is to draw attention from some fuck on the way." </p><p>His voice is steady but extremely blunt and hard as he pulls open the pack of scent block patches and begins placing them securely over each gland on his neck and wrists, holding each in place long enough for the adhesive to activate. Following their lead, I do the same and we pop out into the night. The humid summer weather sits instantly upon our chests. It smells of rain as a large rumble in the distance gives sign of a storm rolling in. Pulling out his phone Aspen turns and starts walking while pulling up a cab call app and sets the meet point blocks away doing some unknown math in that computer of a brain. We walk in silence till we find the cab pulling up right when we come to the end of the fourth city block down from the apartment. With a quick confirmation of order number we climb into the back heading to some address my mind fails to process. Overstimulation and stress of the night lingering heavily on my shoulders compounded ten-fold by the very idea of what Aspen, small soft vicious Aspen, might be planning to do once we finally make it to wherever it is we are going. The small voice in the back of my head screams for panic and to back out and go home. But I stuff it down. My heart aches for Briar left passed out in bed ravaged by some beast, it's an ache that is enough to push me forward. Enough to push me to be brave and help Aspen in their plans. Whatever those plans may be. </p><p>The cab ride is silent aside from the noise of the city night pressing through the windows and the echoes of the tires on the road. It takes about twenty minutes and the cab pulls to a stop letting us out at a gas station. its taillights heading off into the darkness. The storm, closer now, rumbles over head mirroring the anger that sits in the core of my small companion. Moving around to the side of the gas station, Aspen heads off across a street into a private neighborhood named High Crest Hills. Not wanting to get lost I quickly follow behind keeping a few feet behind them as they, every now and then, pull out their phone to check something and give a glance around before heading up another street. It’s been at least another ten minutes, it's hard to keep track of time in the dark with the moon covered by clouds. Aspen pulls out their phone one last time standing at a back street with a wall to our left. Coming to a stop they nod and turn to me.</p><p>“Alright this is the place. Come on, we’re going over this wall.” They gesture with their head and then turn to face the stone blockade to their side. </p><p>Taking a few steps back they give a short one, two, jump and snag the top of the wall pulling themselves over. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end, every fiber of my being screaming out urging me to turn and walk away. About how bad an idea this is. About how this can’t go any way but bad. My guts twisting into knots thinking of how Briar stumbled into the apartment bloodied and sobbing having barely escaped this very place with their life. </p><p>
  <i>Run<br/>Run<br/>Run</i>
</p><p>I climb the wall.</p><p>The drop to the grass on the other side is far shorter than the leap up from the road. The landing is soft and cushioned in the well cared for lawn. No lights are on in the house as we slip along the side of the wall till we reach a power pole. Aspen instantly gets to work. Pulling out a small set of picks and slipping on one of the pairs of gloves, they deftly unlock the padlocked power box on the pole. The door creaks loudly as he pulls it open and lifts the laptop out of his bag along with some kind of connection device. Plugging one end into the power board in the box and the other into the laptop they quickly drop into computer mode and navigate into system files launching a well hidden program in the core of the computer. The rest is a bit greek to me. Just a list of numbers and seemingly meaningless commands. Within two minutes there is a green light on the screen. Shutting the computer they drop everything back into their bag keeping the gloves on and handing me the other set.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Stepping out of the bushes they walk straight up to the house. “The alarm was set again about thirty minutes ago. Followed by the front door opening and closing. Which means this fuck isn’t home. Probably went out to find another one to drag back here.” reaching down they pick up a rock and slam it into one of the small windows on the back door.</p><p>The sound of shattered glass hitting hard tile is drowned out by a very fortuitous thunder clap as fat drops of water start to slap into the ground. The clouds above finally giving way to the weight of the storm unleash steady downpour as we slip into the dark, quiet house. Standing in the open concept living room, light from the street lights outside flowing in through half covered windows, we take in the view around us. A sparsely decorated room with quality furniture and all hard surfaces. The hardwood flooring spans across to a large arch leading into a high ceiling kitchen with a hallway leading down the other direction deeper into the dark house. With a moment of two standing still listening close Aspen nods and moves deeper into the room.<br/>“Alright Blossom, here’s how this is going to work. Find his bags. Fill those bags with expensive things we can carry a long distance without issue. Try to not make a lot of noise and turn on as few lights as possible.” </p><p>Their voice is calm and calculated as if this entire situation isn’t pure madness unfolding. I blink a few times trying to get my mind right and nod. Turning down the hallway leading down deeper into the core of the home something doesn’t set right in my gut. </p><p>
  <i> This house has no decoration. <br/>Why is there nothing on the walls?<br/>Who lives in a place like this?<br/>There aren't even any rugs.<br/>Everything is just hard and cold. </i>
</p><p>Stepping into the first room I flip on the light. Taking in the room around me there is a computer and some files. Looks to be an office of sorts. A hand sets on the small of my back making me jump and slap my hand over my mouth to muffle a scream as I turn around looking down at Aspen with their hand retracted in slight surprise and a hint of amusement as they quirk their eyebrow up.</p><p>“Relax Blossom. It’s just us here.” Their eyes scan around the room and fall on the computer their brow instantly furrowing again. “I’ll take care of this room. You go check out the bedroom. Let me know if you find anything you need help getting into.” </p><p>I sigh heavily and nod turning on my heel and moving back into the dark hallway trying to pull my heart back under control as it hammers away in my chest. My steps echo down the empty passage no matter how softly I step. The next door I come to is wide open leading into what appears to be your generic Alpha meathead workout room. Clicking on the light I give the room a quick once over and flick it back off continuing down the hallway. Standing half open is a door white aside from a deep red stain running down from the door latch. A knot forms in my throat as I shoe the door open with a soft whimper escaping my chest despite my best efforts. Clicking on the light, the bottom of my stomach drops out. Shattered across the floor is the remains of a lamp with a puddle of blood laying pooled under the shards. The blankets and sheets have been pulled from the bed. My eyes are drawn to the hooks and rings, my mind can only think of one thing they would be used for. Restraints. A shiver runs up my spine as I move deeper into the room pulling open a door that leads to a closet. There sitting in the back against the wall is a small duffle bag. Glancing over the shelves above the clothes I manage to find two more and drag them down. Lifting the bag resting at the back of the closet it has weight. A lot of it. Bringing it out to the light and dropping it on the floor I slide the zipper around the edge pulling it open. My mouth dries. More dread forcing its way down my throat. The bag is full of money and at least two hand guns that I can see. With a shaky breath, I zip the bag closed again.</p><p>“Who the fuck is this guy?” I say out loud to nobody in particular.</p><p>“I don’t know but he’s laundering money.” The voice out of nowhere makes me jump again as Aspen stands in the doorway eyeing the blood and lamp with a deep hatred I’ve never seen and would be glad to never see again. “Seems our Briar has a knack for finding the ones with lots of money and lots of things to hide. Good thing I’m not above blackmail if it comes down to it.” </p><p>With a sigh they flip the folder they have in their hands closed and slip it into their bag. They step into the room taking one of the empty bags from me with a slight nod. We start making rounds of the room unloading jewelry boxes and watch boxes. After a thorough pass of the room we lift the money bag and head back into the office snatching up small electronics that can be taken with us. Setting everything on the hardwood coffee table in the living room we step into the garage quickly shuffling through the small amount of things out there finding nothing of value. Just chemicals and what appears to be some kind of old chemistry equipment. With the bags loaded up, Aspen makes a round of the house. Satisfaction on their face they nod and pull out the small baggie from their pocket full of bliss and drop it onto the coffee table. Slipping their hands into their bag they pull out two phones. Their normal one and the one in the bag. Quickly dialing up a contact they hold their phone to their ear. There is a pause before whoever they called picks up.</p><p>“Hey. don’t ask questions. Meet us at the gas station outside of High Crest Hills. Code red.” Their voice is very matter of fact and before there is any sound from the other person on the call they hang up. “Come on blossom we’re leaving.” </p><p>Walking straight out the front door into the rain they pull the other phone out of its bag and dial 911 putting the phone on speaker to keep it away from their face. There is a single ring before dispatch picks up</p><p>
  <i> 911 what is the state of your emergency?</i>
</p><p>With a cool calm tone Aspen doesn’t miss a beat. “Yeah hey we’re at xxxx Hill Arch Dr. in High Crest Hills. We were robbing this dude but there is a bunch of Bliss and blood here. Just thought you should know.”</p><p>With that, they hang up and toss the phone back in the direction of the front door and start down the driveway and turn, heading deeper into the subdivision. After walking five streets up they cut left and back down. We just get inside the gas station as six cop cruisers lights flashing turn and head up into the neighborhood. Less than five minutes later a small blue sedan pulls up with the licence plate S8TYR. Stepping out of the gas station we climb into the back of the car still dripping from the rain much to the displeasure of the half awake Lirn in the front seat who asks no questions and just glares at aspen as they toss the bags into the front seat and knock their forehead against theirs lightly.</p><p>“I’ll explain tomorrow. Please take us home.” Aspens voice is back to soft and sweet like the last three hours had never happened.</p><p>Lirn sighs heavily and shifts the car into gear and pulls back out of the gas station heading back towards home. The rain of the storm pelts against the windows, some nondescript song playing quietly on the radio as all the weight of the night's events run my adrenaline out bringing it all crashing down on my shoulders at once. The breath I take in goes ridgid, pulling tightly at my lungs, digging in with sharp claws as I try desperately to take in oxygen to calm myself. Tears burn my eyes as they force their way out and stream down my face dripping onto my shaking hands digging tightly into my legs which shake and bounce in response my vision blurs as I shudder and cry in the backseat feeling two sets of eyes go to me than to each other. Soft warm hands take mine pulling my grip from my legs. Looking to my side the shadows play across Aspen’s half lit face, concern settled on their brow as they reach up wiping away my tears with a soft caress of their thumb.</p><p>“Hey. come on. Breathe. You got this.” Their voice is soft and calm as they reach up pulling away the patches placed on their neck. “It’s okay. We’re fine.”</p><p>My body shudders under the soft touch. The sweet scent of an apple orchard after a spring rain drifts into my lungs. A slightly ridged breath in filling my chest with the warmth of sunshine, the chill of dew from a soft midday shower runs up my spine. My eyes locked with those deep emerald green seas, full of emotion and mystery. Without a second thought, I lean forward pressing my lips, swollen and pink from chewing, against the soft plush pouty mouth whispering comforts to me deep in the back seat of this small car, rushing down the highway, deep in a storm as it swarms around above the city.</p><p>Wide green eyes stare at me, boring into my very soul as I pull back a deep blush rising to heat my face. We sit motionless for what feels like a lifetime before they push forward quickly and aggressively, soft hands gliding over my body as one slips under my shirt, the other quickly tangling up in my hair pulling my lips back into a strong press into theirs. Hot body pressing against my own I lay back putting up no resistance as their thigh presses up between my own settling deep against my crotch giving me something to grind down against. Soft moans escape between pressed mouths as Aspen slides their tongue across my lips before nipping softly at the soft pink flesh which just drives me down against their leg harder. A warmth slowly begins building in my core, tongues exploring each other's mouths before they pull back pulling their shirt over their head. Soft curves and milky white skin with pert little nipples draw me in without warning. Latching down around the tender bud with a strong suck, skating my tongue around the sensitive node in my warm drool filled mouth. Each suck and lick draws shudders and moans from the pale beauty wrapped in my arms. With one good flick of the tongue I release my grip on their chest pulling a loud needy whimper from them. Movement in the mirror draws my eye, Lirn keeps peeking back at Aspen. But my lust driven brain doesn't process why. I don't have time to think on it, my own shirt being ripped over my head and my mouth captured again in an aggressive kiss. The scent of warm apple pie washes through my senses as my legs clench around the man pushing his thigh up between my legs rubbing the fabric of my pants into the wet slick starting to leak from my hole in arousal. A soft growl quiet and soft rumbles in the chest of Aspen as he licks up my neck and using his small sharp teeth pulls off the patch coving my sent gland a flood of sweet honeycomb wrapping around the back seat as the warm sensation of Aspen's tongue presses down and across the tender pheromone soaked nodule. A deep inhale and my mind registers a small background hint of burning cloves, drawing my eyes back to the mirror, Lirns eyes glance from the road running over Aspen's body before going back to driving, his shoulders visibly stiff. A wicked thought crosses my lust addled mind and I run my hand down Aspen's front gripping his swollen hard cock through his pants drawing a shuddering moan from him. Gently squeezing in a pulsing manor, I start to stroke up and down the twitching length under layers of fabric. I wince and tense as small but sharp teeth dig into my shoulder piercing the surface far from my scent gland. With a soft purr in my ear at my sudden stiff body Aspen glides their hand down my chest teasing softly at my hard nipples, pinching at the sensitive skin to get a shudder and moan. The purr deepens at my sounds as their hands go down further quickly releasing the button of my trousers and yanking them down. Soft hands ignore my twitching needy cock sliding instead down to my slick soaked hole prodding my entrance teasingly. Whimpering softly I rock my hips trying to fill the needy aching void at my core with something. Anything. </p><p>There is another soft purr in my ear, Aspens tongue running around the edge with a breathy whisper. “Say please. Say please and maybe I’ll fuck this needy little hole of yours.”</p><p>The soft and yet commanding tone makes my heart leap to my throat. I had known Aspen for about a year and a half and never in that time had I ever felt him so aggressive. So dominating. I can’t help but wonder if this is his nature in bed. Some deep sleeping residual effect of being raised around so many Alpha siblings. The idea of him delving into my slick soaked hole drives my mind into a lustful fervour leaving my hips rocking against his hand as my twitching cock leaks precome down across my heaving stomach. </p><p>“Please. Oh god please Aspen. I need it. I need this so bad, please.” I can’t help but coo and whimper loudly as one slender finger slips easily into my hole.</p><p>Just the tip first presses in wiggling slightly before pushing in further to the second knuckle curling up inside me and pushing deeper rubbing against a small bundle of nerves that sends a shockwave through my body. I bite down on my bottom lip to stifle my loud moan as Aspen starts working their finger in and out of me. My walls clench greedly around their digit as they slip it out only for a moment before pushing back in fully, a second finger stretching me open with a soft wet squelch as my slick soaked ass coats and lubes their fingers. My fingers dig into their hips, nails biting into skin, as they pulse their fingers in and out of me curling the tips up to press along the tender button deep inside me with each push inward. Pleasure coils tightly in my core as a third finger is slipped in the soft burn of the stretch driving my back to arch digging my nails deeper into the soft flesh of Aspens hips. They hiss quietly and bite down on their own lip watching me writhe and squirm under their touch. My cock twitches longing for their touch as their free hand moves up to their own button releasing their bindings and pulls the rim of their pants down hooking them below their plump round ass. My eyes lock on the shiny precome soaked head of Aspens cock. Desire in my core instantly filling my mouth with a flood of drool and lust. My admiration of the surprisingly thick length is cut short when Aspen pulls their fingers free of my soaked hole, the empty feeling leaving me whimpering again, while they slide their fingers over their length giving it a few good strokes spreading their precome across the head and down the length giving off a loud purr in pleasure. Shifting themselves up under my ass they prop me up leaning over my heaving chest. Soft lips glide across my collar bone. The moment Aspen feels my body relax from the tender affection to my chest, they pivot their hips with a strong thrust. Their full length buried in me with one thrust rips an orgasm through my body, warm ropes of my cum coating up my stomach. Aspen's hips begin moving in a rocking motion, their hand grips tightly around my twitching cock stroking it roughly. Pleasure quickly starts building in my core again, Aspen's cock twitching and pulsing inside me as it presses and rubs against that small sensitive ball of nerves. The back of the car quickly fills with grunts and moans accompanied by the loud wet smack of hips against my slick soaked ass. Without warning Aspen shifts their hand running their thumb over the head and slit of my red overstimulated cock, my body stiffens in reaction, my walls clamping tightly down around them working to milk their cock with each thrust against my ass. I cum again with a soft cry, tears staining my cheek again as pleasure grips at my body. Aspen's breath grows ragged and their hips go out of rhythm. Their loud whimpers and moans fill the back seat before their hips slam tightly into mine. Body tense and shuddering their forehead lays on my chest as warmth fills my core and nothingness fills my vision.~</p><p> </p><p>Lirn stares into his bottle seemingly lost in thought, a soft red glow on his cheeks. I clear my throat bringing his eyes bolting up to mine.</p><p>"Uh...right. Sorry. I was just thinking about how crazy things have been." He rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. "Anyway, where was I?"</p><p>"They called you and said something about a gas station." I prompt, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>"Right right. So I go to this station and pick them up and they toss these bags in the front seat. Blossom is passed out by the time we get back. So I carry h...them into the apartment." He pauses, taking the last drink from his bottle. The warm beer making him shiver in a display of displeasure. "After we got Blossom in bed Aspen explained the situation. Now, I've been a fence since just shortly after I met you." His eyes search my face for some kind of reaction. Getting none he continues. "So, I took the hot items for them and sold them off, I take a very small cut of profits, and they get the rest. They more or less perfected their method over the years and now they are pretty well off. They only hit the bad ones though. The rough ones. The ones that give Alphas like you a bad name…"</p><p>Silence settles over the apartment. Both of us stare off into some different directions, avoiding eye contact. Rising from the couch and grabbing my empty glass I head into the kitchen, my mind a buzz with countless thoughts. While I can’t bring myself to agree with what it is they are doing, I also can’t blame them for why they are doing it. I am no stranger to the way most Alpha act. No stranger to the fact that I am considered a rarity among us. An Alpha that is all for the equal treatment of all presentations is rare in the grand scheme of things. The glass clinks softly as I set it into the sink staring at my distorted reflection on the faucet head. There’s a deep unease in my core. The idea of something bad happening to Blossom twists strings down in my very soul. A person I hardly know anything about and I can’t stop feeling protective of them. </p><p>I push off the counter and head back around into the living room where Lirn sits petting Raven still looking off into the void, not actually seeing anything sitting in front of his face, lost in thought with a soft red tint still gracing his cheeks. It always baffled me how pretty he is. Soft brown locks and even softer brown eyes. A million dollar smile and a personality that made him just enough of a shit head to enjoy having around. My mind wanders back to when I first met him and the heavy crush I carried for him. It lasted at least half a year if not longer. Now, he’s just one of my pack.</p><p>“So...That watch. It’s really high end, you know? You’re going to have a really hard time pushing it off and probably draw some heat.” I start fumbling a little once Lirn turns and looks at me. “I...uh...I’m gonna buy it from you. You’re like my only friend aside from Rook. So I can’t have you getting into trouble.” I rub at the back of my neck squeezing softly at the tension held there from too much stress over too many years. “And uh...you’re...you’re not going to tell them I did it. I need to return it. Otherwise, that guy will go to the police...And I don’t think those girls would do well in prison.”</p><p>Lirn quirks his eyebrow at me but simply nods in agreement. “Sure. I’ll bring it up to the bar tomorrow before you open. You know to keep up appearances to them I have to charge you what I would charge anyone?” His voice has a highly apparent tone of discomfort to it. The idea of me giving him money just to return the item to its original owner not settling well.</p><p>“That’s fine. It’s not like I can’t afford it.” I sigh and roll over the back of the couch dropping heavily onto the soft cushions. “But never in my bar again.”</p><p>“Sure, sure right. Never in the bar. Got it.” Lirn ruffles the ears of Raven and sighs. His mood seems to raise instantly. “So, now that that's out of the way… wanna play some games? I’ve been practicing at my Smash skills. I bet I can take you now.”</p><p>The laugh that escapes me is involuntary. The idea that he so easily is over things and moved on still baffling me to this day. The rest of the afternoon and late into the night is spent playing various games and getting absolutely trashed. That part is kind of unavoidable when hanging out with Lirn. I’m honestly not sure how he even still has a liver after all these years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy shit made it to chapter three.<br/>Well I've officially made it further in this fanfic than my last.<br/>I hope you guys like it<br/>Stay tuned for chapter 4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>